The royal, The noble and The humble
by Akakocat
Summary: Reisi Munakata has a sister who's a strain. She's forbidden to go anywhere near Homra let alone talk to its members. So when she ends up making an unlikely friendship with Homra's vanguard will her dark past and twisted family hurt those she love or will the royal, noble and the humble finally learn to live together?
1. Chapter 1: skates and soda

The royal, The noble and The humble

Summary:

Reisi Munakata has a sister who's a strain. She's forbidden to go anywhere near Homra let alone talk to its members. So when she ends up making an unlikely friendship with Homra's vanguard will her dark past and twisted family hurt those she love or will the royal, noble and the humble finally learn to live together?

 **A/N: this is my first fanfic ever so please don't hate me if it's too confusing or completely boring. If you do like it please review. Akakocat out**

 **Akako's POV**

I walked down the deserted streets. I was the only one there because all the residents were either old and tired or young and sick of this place. I made my way through the maze like alleyways and took the shortest routes possible. I only had two hours to myself before the doctor left and I intended to make the most of it. I checked my PDA for the things I needed to do and decided on doing the groceries since the convenience store was close by, and then heading down to the skate park.

As I stopped to lace up my skates I couldn't help but look across the street to the bar opposite. Homra. My oldest brother, Reisi, used to say how the red clan Homra (which was also the bars name) made that place their HQ. He also said that they were a bunch of thugs with too much power and too little space to throw it around. Apparently they were complete barbarians and that I was forbidden to go anywhere near them or the bar.

One of the youngest members came out of the bar. That's when I realised I had been staring and quickly skated inside the convenience shop. "Where have I seen him before?" I wondered. Apart from the warning pictures Reisi gave me to review I knew there was some place else where I'd seen him. As I payed for the groceries I remembered that I needed to get a drink. I rushed to get the last soda but I lost the race- someone else took it before me. I looked up and to see who claimed the drink and saw the member of Homra who left the bar earlier. Misaki Yatagarasu, that's his name! I withdrew my hand from the shelf and was in the middle of debating which drink to buy instead when someone tapped my shoulder.

"Uh, y-you w-wanted this, r-right?" Misaki stammered, "h-here t-take it. I-I'll just get a d-different one." He smiled as handed me the soda.

"Thanks", I smiled back. I could've sworn that he was blushing. For a guy who's a member of Homra he sure was nice- and a bit nervous. I remember seeing him show off stunts and tricks on his skateboard and how he was showing off a lot but now he seemed totally unconfident. Maybe it's just me getting weird thoughts but one thing's for sure; I will never get the guy.

 **Yata POV**

As I left Homra, I saw her. That girl who is always at the skate park. That girl who looks suspiciously like Reisi Munakata the blue king, leader of the blue clan, scepter 4. I was on my way to the skate park to meet up with Kamamoto and decided to buy a drink. When I entered the shop I saw that there was one more soda left and I quickly went and grabbed it. Then I noticed the same girl wanted it as well. It took me every ounce of courage I had (which is saying a lot because I am Homra's vanguard) to tap her on the shoulder. She turned around, her big violet eyes staring directly into my brown ones. I immediately started blushing.

"Uh, y-you w-wanted this, r-right?"I stammered, "h-here t-take it. I-I'll just get a d-different one." I handed her the bottle and she thanked me causing me to turn even redder. I must've sounded like a complete idiot. I grabbed a can of whatever paid and rode my skateboard to the park. Why is talking to girls so hard?

 **Akako POV**

"Hey Akako! What took you so long?" my friend Hino asked whilst making a bubble with her gum.

"Sorry I needed to get some stuff", I replied sheepishly. Although Hino is my best friend, I still get that feeling that she'll treat me differently if she found out the truth about me.

"Girlfriend, you took so long those sons of biscuits stole our spot", she moaned. I laughed at her attempt to swear at our friends who were showing off.

"Oh Hino! Let's go show them how to share". We both skated down the ramp, me on my skates whilst Hino rode her BMX. She got there before me and started talking to one of the other skaters that I didn't know. I almost crashed into someone but luckily I jumped. That was a bad idea because one of my wheels decided to break and I crash landed, grazing my cheek. I looked up and saw Misaki staring at me.

 **Yata POV**

I looked for Kamamoto once I got to the skate park. When I finally found him I went faster but when I saw who he was with I slowed down until I eventually stopped. He was with guys we didn't know, but that wasn't the problem, he was with _a girl._ I was deciding whether to approach them or go off on my own when I saw the girl from the shop skating towards me. I didn't know what to do and froze. I watched astonished as she somersaulted above my head and crash landed on to the concrete floor. One of her wheels was rolling round on the floor so I picked it up. I was about to give it to her when she looked up at me. Her cheek was bleeding. I walked towards her and offered her my hand.

"Thanks", she blushed as she accepted it.

"Your wheel", I stuttered as I handed her the thing, also turning red.

"Oh" she blushed again. It was kind of cute. I smiled at her which made her blush even more or maybe that was just the blood on her cheek. BLOOD! Without thinking I tore a bit of my sleeve and started dabbing her cheek. There was surprisingly a lot of blood. Maybe she cut an artery or something, I didn't know. I wasn't a doctor or anything.

"You don't have to do that. I can take care of myself you know", she smiled reassuringly.

"s-so much b-blood"

"Don't worry I bleed easily". The brightest smile I'd ever seen. Her PDA buzzed suddenly and as she checked I noticed she was thin, too thin. Maybe she had a disorder. She frowned and put it away.

"Um could you please tell my friend that I have to go? She's right over there", she asked pointing towards the girl Kamamoto was talking to, "or if you're too shy you can ask one of my other friends". For some reason that last comment annoyed me. I wanted to say something witty, a good comeback but all I could manage was, "you're annoying".

 **Akako POV**

My cheek was throbbing with pain. I felt the blood on my face and hoped that Misaki hadn't noticed but to my dismay he tore off a bit of his sleeve and started dabbing my cheek. I was about to protest but my PDA started buzzing which meant it was time to go. I asked if he could tell Hino that I was going. I then teased him a bit saying he could ask someone else if he was too shy and the last thing I heard was, "You're annoying".

Once I got home I saw the medicine on the coffee table. That stupid doctor! He should've stayed with Kin until I got back! Kin is my oldest brother but he looks younger than Reisi. After I dumped my skates and hoodie onto the sofa I ran around the house trying to find him. I went into my room and saw him lying on the floor smiling at me. I helped him up and set him down on the bed.

"Akako took so long, where were you?" he asked. His voice sounded so innocent and vulnerable.

"I went to get some groceries and – THE GROCERIES!" I got up so abruptly that Kin almost fell down again. "Sorry Kin I left them at the skate park".

"Don't worry Akako; everyone makes mistakes-"he clutched his head in pain. It's always been like this; every time he worries about something he always ends up getting a migraine or he becomes weak.

"Shush Kin or you'll hurt yourself" I said as he locked me into a brotherly embrace. He then looked up.

"There's someone at the door", he said.

"I'll get it. Do you want to come with me?" he nodded. I didn't really tell people where I live. That's why I was surprised when the doorbell rang. I was even more surprised when I answered the door.

"Misaki?"

 **A/N: why did Misaki go to Akako's house and what's wrong with her brother? Questions will be answered and more are to be asked in the next chapter…**

 **Thanks for reading! Please review**


	2. Chapter 2: family and secrets

The royal, The noble and The Humble

 **A/N: hello there my fellow readers. School just started so I'll be quite busy and maybe updates will be quite slow but I promise they will come. Anyways, what was Yata doing at Akako's house? And what about Kin? Who is he and why is he the way he is?**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own K or any of the characters in this fanfic (except for Akako).**

Chapter 2

 **Yata POV**

She left the park. I stared after her and wished I could've talked to her longer but I guess I should tell her friends that she had left.

"Hey Kamamoto," I said nervously called out to him, "who's your friend?"

He laughed at my sad attempt at acting casual around girls.

"Yata! This is Hino Kamikaze" he introduced her, "she came here with her friend Akako; you know the one with the skates". Akako, that's what her name is. It makes sense because of the red streaks in her dark navy hair, Akako means red.

"o-oh" I stuttered, "yeah sh-she had t-to go". God damn it I sounded like a complete idiot. To make things worse my face was burning and she was laughing at me.

"What am I going to do with her? She completely forgot her groceries. She can be so forgetful…" as she went on about how irresponsible Akako was the most stupid of stupid things came out of my mouth.

"Maybe I should go give it; I mean she didn't leave too long ago so I can probably catch up to her".

"Are you sure" Hino asked. I nodded. "Ok then here you go".

I skated in the direction I saw Akako go in. soon enough I saw her small figure skating into an alley as she went faster and faster. She must've been in a hurry so I hurried after her.

She lived in the poorer parts of Shizume city. There were abandoned buildings and the houses were cramped together. There was graffiti and… bullet holes on the walls. I was speechless. Did she actually live in this dump? I saw her turn into a driveway. That must be where she lived. I skated up to the door and hesitated before pressing the doorbell. I heard shuffling inside and the door opened.

"Misaki?" she exclaimed in surprise.

"h-hey", I stammered. The door opened further and there was someone else. Was that Reisi Munakata wrapping his arms around Akako? There was no way that was possible because he looked too young to be the blue king.

"What are you doing here?" she asked me.

"Uh you- you l-left your s-s-stuff," I said as I handed her the stuff, not look at her. What if they were going out? That would be awkward.

"Akako is he your friend?" the guy asked her.

"Are you guys going out?" I blurted out turning red again. She blinked, looked up at the person holding her and started laughing.

"It does look that way but no. this is Kin. He's my older brother and as you can see we're very close", she joked, "well thanks for bringing these back. Just don't tell people where I live, please, especially people around here."

"o-ok, guess I sh-should g-get going" I was about to leave when my stomach growled.

Kin looked at me. "Akako I think your friend is hungry", he said.

"n-no that's fine I-" my stomach growled again and I turned redder.

"Either there's an earthquake in Shizume city or you're hungry. Come on in," she said teasingly. When I objected she just laughed and pulled me inside.

 **Akako POV**

He came with the groceries. First he gave me the last soda, and then he helped me with my cheek and now the groceries. So when I heard his stomach growl I couldn't help but drag him inside and feed him. I needed to return the favour(s) somehow.

"So, what do you want?" I asked him.

"Sushi and mocha Akako", Kin replied instead of him.

"And you Misaki?"

"I don't want t-to be any t-t-rouble but… s-sushi and m-mochi does sound nice" he said, blushing slightly. It was kind of cute to see him so embarrassed when he's usually such a show-off. Wait what did I just think?

"Sushi and mochi it is then."

As I was preparing the food Misaki came in. he started to cut the avocado and cucumber for the sushi.

"You don't have to", I began, "and besides, you've already helped me out loads today."

"It'd be faster," he replied, and anyways your brother is getting impatient."

I didn't argue with that. Once I had served the food I gave Kin his medicine. Misaki was sitting on the sofa but he looked pretty tired. I checked the time. It was almost ten o'clock. Kin started swaying slightly and pretty soon he was asleep on top of me.

"Kin come on let's get you upstairs," I said helping him up. When I had come back down from helping Kin I saw that Misaki had fallen asleep. I giggled slightly at the sight of him. He was snoring a quietly. I went to fetch him a blanket. I draped it over him as gently as possible when he suddenly grabbed hold of my wrist.

"Stay", he murmured sleepily. I smiled and sat down besides the sofa, my hand still being held in his. I stayed like that until I drifted off.

 **Yata POV**

I woke up in an unfamiliar place. Then I remembered the events of the day before. I turned red yet again! How on earth could I have stayed at a girl's house? Then I noticed Akako lying on the floor next to the sofa. As I wondered why she was sleeping there I felt something in my hand. I was holding on to her wrist. I let go of it and placed her on the sofa as gently as I possibly could. I then headed into the kitchen to make her and Kin some breakfast. Pancakes with berries and juice. I hoped she liked it. It was 8am and I got started. By the time I finished making them it was 8:45am. I washed the dishes from last night and took the food into the living room, setting it down on the coffee table. I started wondering about her brother. Why on earth do they look so much like the blue king? I was so deep in thought I didn't notice Akako wake up.

"Good morning", she yawned sleepily. She rubbed her eyes and checked the time.

"9 am already?" she exclaimed, "I have to make breakfast, wake up Kin, help him get dressed and- oh no- how could I've forgotten! It's Kin's birthday in three days! Oh god…"

"Well you don't have to worry about breakfast," I told her, "and I can always help out with Kin and y-yeah," she then noticed the food.

"If it isn't any trouble but I already owe you a lot", she answered back.

"Owe me for what?"

"Well for starters you gave me the last soda, then you helped fix my cheek and after that you brought back my stuff and now you made breakfast. Obviously I owe you!"

"But then you gave me sushi and mochi!" I retorted back.

"Well you did do half the work so that's another thing I owe you for! That makes a total of five things I need to do in return. You staying the night can be one of the things." She bowed playfully as we both started joking around like little kids whilst eating food.

 **Akako POV**

When I woke up I wasn't on the floor but on the sofa. I looked up and saw Misaki sitting on the other side of the coffee table.

"Good morning", I greeted him, trying not to fall asleep again. When I checked the time I freaked out. How could I have overslept like that? I started rambling on and on about my priorities for the day. Misaki the interrupted me and told me that he had already made breakfast and that he could help out with Kin. We had I childish argument about how much I had owed him but we ended up laughing like little kids.

"C-can I a-ask you s-something," he asked shyly whilst I poured both of us a glass of juice.

"Well sure"

"You and Kin are you two the only sibling or is there another one?"

"Well I'm the youngest at eighteen and Kin is the oldest, turning twenty-five in three days, and then there's my other brother who's twenty-four," I replied.

"C-can answering s-stuff about yourself b-be something y-you do for m-me in ret-t-urn? 'Cause I really want to know more about you. If that's ok with you I mean."

That was unexpected. I never tell anyone about myself because I'm scared that if they find out how much of a mess I am they'll leave me. I used my stain powers (yes I am a strain) to check his aura colours. They were telling me he was being sincere and that he isn't one to abandon people without cause. I smiled at him.

" well s-sure but I don't really tell people about myself so whatever I tell you please don't tell anyone else," he nodded, "what do you want to know?"

"Your family", he asked nervously. A subject I really didn't like talking about.

"Well my mother died in a car crash when I was four so me my dad and both my brothers moved here since we couldn't afford the other house. Back then Kin was perfectly normal and both my brothers went out to earn money. At the time Kin just turned eleven and he took mama's death pretty hard. He didn't come out of his room for weeks and when he did he didn't eat or speak. Eventually he did start talking again but he was never the same.

"We lived like that for a while, when I was older I took care of food and cleaning and on top of that there was school as well. Although it was stressful I guess we slowly became happier but then my brother did the most stupid thing ever. He went and joined scepter 4. Kin was furious and they had a massive fight. Kin was at a disadvantage though because his strain powers were so weak compared to my other brothers blue aura. Kin fell down from the roof of one of the abandoned buildings and he became mentally ill. Although he's recovering now it was way worse then. The hospital fees were too expensive and we ended up in debt. Then my father started drinking and taking drugs which just increased the debt. The problem was that he was taking from a very dangerous strain drug dealer called Ekusutashi. Clients who don't pay him back die because he is a complete sadist. When I turned sixteen my father tried to use me as payment, if you know what I mean, so I ran away for a few weeks. I took up working in a very expensive restaurant so I could survive and pay back my father's debt. Father was killed by Ekusutashi in the end.

"Basically both my parents are dead, I have a backstabber of a brother and now it's just me and Kin. That's it, nothing interesting," I finished off. Tears were threatening my eyes because I didn't like remembering these things. Misaki was staring at me and I could sense an emotional disturbance inside of him.

"Who's your other brother? The bastard who betrayed you?" he asked holding down his anger. I blushed for some reason.

"Reisi Munakata," I replied blankly.

"WHAT! You're Reisi Munakata's YOUNGER sister?" he exclaimed in surprise. I nodded.

"Yep Reisi backstabber Munakata is my brother."

There was a thud.

"Akako," groaned my brother.

"Coming" I got up and headed upstairs to help Kin down.

 **Yata POV**

She was close to tears. I was close to heading down to scepter 4 and beat the crap out of Munakata. I wanted to comfort her badly but I didn't know how. Talking to girls isn't the easiest thing in the world for me, along with algebra and English. As she went to help her brother, my watch started ringing. It was Kamamoto.

"Yata where are you?" he asked.

"At a friend's house", I replied

"Well Mr. Kusunagi says that it's too quiet without you and Eric fighting."

"Shut up fatty and it's always him who starts the fights", I growled back at him.

"Anyway whose house are you at? The last I saw you; you went to give a girl her stuff back. What was her name? Ake… Aki-"

"Akako?" I suggested looking at her out of the corner of my eye.

"Yeah are. Are you coming over to the bar today or going somewhere else after your round of morning patrol?"

"Yeah, whatever. I'm coming just giving me time." I ended the call and went to put the plates back in the kitchen. When I came back Kin was eating his breakfast and Akako was standing next to him.

"You're going?" she asked

"If-if it's al-alright with y-you," I replied as I saw her huge violet eyes staring at me.

"You c-can stay if y-you want", she blushed.

"I d-don't mind I-if y-you w-w-want me t-to".

"I don't really m-mind. I-it's n-n-no t-t-trouble," she whispered, both of us as red as the other.

I headed for the door, "well I should go 'cause I've got morning patrol…"

She smiled, "bye".

"Bye", I waved back at her as I walked out.

Mr. Kusunagi was polishing glasses as usual when I entered the bar. Mr. Mikoto, AKA red king, was sitting in his usual spot and Anna, next to him. Everyone else was busy with their own thing. Totsuka was busy putting film in his old-style movie camera. Everyone looked at me when I stepped inside. Chitose walked up to me.

"You're finally growing up Yata," he said dramatically pretend to cry, "Listen if you ever need tips I'm quite the ladies man you know."

"Huh?"

"The Chihuahua has turned into a poodle. The shortest poodle in the world that is," Eric said in English.

"Shut up," I retorted.

"Hey Yata," Kamamoto said to me, " I used to watch this show when I was little and it was set in Paris, the city of love. There were loads of poodles there. Do you see where I'm heading?"

"No! But seriously what hell are you guys going on about?"

"Yata", Totsuka said in a sing-song voice recording me with his camera, "You look so red. Either you're really angry or you've just encountered a _girl."_

I yelled swearwords at him which I shouldn't have done because Mr. Kusunagi the whacked me on the head with a broom.

"You boys are so noisy! If you're going to starting bickering go somewhere else. Noise is bad for business you knew."

"Sorry Kusunagi but Yata hear has overcome his fear. He slept over at a _girl's_ house!"

"Are you serious?"

"You're so pig-headed Kamamoto. You can't even make a phone call quietly can you! Why the hell did you tell them about Akako?" I was yelling again.

"Ooh and you're using her first name!"

Anna stood up and walked over to me. "Yata is turning a beautiful shade of red", she said. I couldn't get angry at her because the only colour she could see was red. She looked at me through her red marble. "Yata are you okay? You know more about her than the others so why are you angry?"

"I'm not angry," I scowled as I headed upstairs to my room. I slammed the door shut and threw myself onto my bed. I was so mad right now I started punching the pillow. They didn't know half of it! Yes I stayed the night at her house but that was an accident! I get embarrassed around girls but just because I haven't had a single girlfriend despite being nineteen doesn't mean the rub it in! I just want to protect her and even though I do have some feelings for her I didn't know if she felt the same way.

Once I had calmed down I went downstairs into the kitchen. I grabbed an apple and headed back upstairs to get my skateboard. MY SKATEBOARD! I froze halfway up the stairs and started to panic. Where is it? Where did it go? Where had I left it?

It was at that moment that I remembered I had left it at Akako's house.

A/N: and that concludes chapter 2. What do you think? Please read and review. Akako now revealed her history to Yata and he developed feelings for her. Homra now knows that Yata is seeing a girl but what will happen next?

Coming up next: Anna gets a new teddy bear, Homra is in for a visit and Saruhiko Fushimi makes an appearance

Thank you to Pandakat312, Depressedxdreamer, sillystring-roxs-the-earth, SnowLiteSnowBrite and Halloween Witch for following this story. Please bear with me as updates might become slow now that school has started. Akakocat out


	3. chapter 3: games galore-part 1

The royal, The noble, and The humble

 **A/N: hellooooo my fellow readers. I'm trying to keep up with the weekly basis thing but it's getting stressful. Also, shout out to sadsmiles10, aka my best friend, for following, adding me to favourites and reviewing this fic!** **. So where were we?...oh yeah, Misaki had forgotten his skateboard at Akako's house! Also for all you anime fans I've been into this series called guilty crown lately and I thought of writing one about one of the characters. What do you think? Please read and review and tell me your thoughts on the subject. Akakocat out!**

 **-Meow!-**

 **Akako POV**

I shut the door. Misaki had just left. It had felt good to tell someone about my hell of a life but I was now worried that he'd be, I don't know, weirded? Yep weirded out by my story because he seemed really angry though, I couldn't sense at what exactly. I watched Kin eat his breakfast and felt a surge of happiness rush through me as I got up and hugged him.

"Akako…" he began

"I'm just glad that you're my brother, Kin." I said.

"Is Reisi coming this year?" He asked.

"I don't know." I said, a tear running down my cheek.

"I don't care if he does," Kin stated, "I heard what you told Misaki. Don't talk about what's already happened. It brings back hurt and hatred."

When he said that, he seemed so wise. He seemed like his old self. I started crying and he held me closer. We stayed like that for a while. I broke off the comforting embrace and wiped my eyes. He smiled at me and told me not to worry.

"Akako, can we go somewhere?" He asked.

"Where do you want to go?"

"Mmm… the Arcade?" He answered. I smiled and told him to get ready whilst I cleaned up. That's when I noticed the skateboard.

 **Yata POV**

I didn't go to the skate park like I always do on a Sunday. There wasn't any point since I left my skateboard at Akako's house, so I went to the arcade instead. Anna and Mikoto came with me.

Anna said she wanted to play catch-a-prize. There was a big red stuffed bear on top of the pile above me, so I and Anna took turns to try and get it. After the 10th try, I still dint get it.

"This damn game! That stupid claw always drops it!" I yelled in frustration. Anna tried again but also failed.

"Mikoto," She said to him, "You try."

Mikoto tried but even king failed.

"This is troublesome," He said. He eyed the stuffed animal. I know what he was going to and before I could try and have another go-

"Misaki?", Akako was standing a couple of metres away, my skateboard in one hand, Kin in the other.

 **A/N: sorry that was too short guys but I have been way too busy to keep up. I originally planned fushimi to appear but because of the little time I had I couldn't fit it in. please forgive me! anywho, the next chapter will be much longer and will most likely be here in a week or two. That's all there is to ot.**

 **Akakocat out! -meow-**


	4. Chapter 4:games galore-part 2

The royal, The noble and The humble

 **A/N: Hello-o my readers. I'm so sorry about the last chapter because well, there's no excuse for such a lame entry but as promised her is the next half of the original games galore.**

 **Yata POV**

"Akako?" I blurted.

"Hello Misaki" she smiled back. I walked up to her and helped her out with Kin.

"Don't worry about him," she protested, "worry about your skateboard!"

I laughed as she handed me the skateboard. I have to admit it's funny when her mock-scolds I and when she teases me even though it's embarrassing.

"s-so what are you d-d-doing here, and with Kin," I asked idiotically as I watched kin go over to one of the catch-a-prize games.

"Well Kin wanted to go somewhere and it had been weeks since I actually had the time to take him somewhere so I decided I'd spend any loose change I could find on him here."

"Are you any good at the claw games? Those damn games hate me! Even Mr. Mikoto and Anna couldn't get a prize!" I grumbled but then I immediately turned red as I just admitted to failure in front of her. Although I had only known her for a day I was pretty sure I knew her well enough to know that she will tease me mercilessly about it.

"Mr. Mikoto?" she asked looking at him with fear in her eyes. But the fear disappeared as soon as it had appeared in her violet eyes.

"When Reisi told me about him, he mad Mr. Mikoto song like a thug!" she whispered close in my ear so that he wouldn't hear, "but I can see his colours. They tell me he's not a bad person at all".

"Huh?" I didn't know what she meant by colours.

"She's a strain" said Anna, with her usual blank expression.

 **Akako POV**

Me and Kin were having fun playing random games at random sections of the arcade. It was a complete coincidence that we ran into Misaki and his king. I looked at the tall man with crimson red hair and suddenly felt scared. But then I quickly scanned his colours and the fear disappeared. The red king of Homra was indeed a powerful man and yes he did have a lot of red which stood for anger and violence but there was an equal amount of blue which told me he was very capable of controlling his powers and temper. The little girl, Anna I guessed, looked at me through her red marble. As I did a quick check of her colours I realised she was colour-blind-except for the colour red- and she too was a powerful strain.

"She's a strain" she said with a blank expression but I could see the corner of her mouth twitch ever so slightly.

I smiled back at her, "you're one too aren't you? An empath as well as a psychic. I'm a painter strain."

She's took hold of my hand in her soft ones and led me to the catch-a-prize games that Kin was looking at. She pointed at a big red teddy bear/ panda creature.

"That'll be easy" I stated as I fumbled for the right change but Mr. Mikoto beat me to it.

"N-n-no please! I have m-m-money!" I protested.

"Trust me it's better if you let king pay because you would never get that damned toy!" Misaki smirked. I flashed him a devious little smile.

"And if I do win, Misaki, don't get jealous" I mock-sneered at him. He turned a furious red colour.

"I won't get jealous because you won't be able to—eh?" he was cut off by the big red toy I was holding out towards him. I was grinning evilly and was ready to tease him even more but I figured the poor baby had enough excitement for one day.

"Could you come over to the bar with us?" Anna asked shyly as I handed her the toy. I looked at Misaki for help because I knew that he knew it would be too risky. He bent down and whispered something to the little girl.

"Besides don't you owe Yata?" she asked

"I, well, um, I…" I looked at Anna her face pleading for me to say yes, "okay but I can't stay too long".

She smiled, "the bar closes for customers at ten. But sometimes Homra stay until eleven."

"Mmm, I guess I can come at 10:40pm, Misaki can tell you the who's and what's. It's time for Kin's medicine so we should be getting back".

"Promise?"

"I promise".

Misaki was still staring at me, his mouth wide open. I smiled at him and he immediately turned away, though I could see he was only trying to hide his blush. I don't know why but it made happy to see him get embarrassed about little things like this.

"Hey," he said not meeting my eyes, "if you can get that monkey on the corner pile than I'll take you on da…ay out. Kin would come as well." He looked at me, still blushing, but this time his eyes were burning with something other than his usual angry look. Something a lot like pride.

It would be nice to spend the day somewhere and I knew Kin would enjoy it as well so I agreed, "deal."

I pushed some change through the slot and in a matter of seconds Anna was holding a second toy. Misaki, again, became embarrassed and turned away to hide his embarrassment but I saw a smile twitching at the corner of his mouth.

My PDA buzzed. I checked it and knew I had to get going. It was almost time for kin's medicine and lunch.

"Well I guess I should be going," I said, "see you later Anna."

"Bye", she said squeezing my hand gently.

"I'll come by at ten" Misaki said crossing his arms. I could tell he was still embarrassed at me beating him. I felt bad so I decided in my mind that I owed him another favour.

"Bye," I turned to Mr. Mikoto, "nice to meet you."

 **Yata POV**

I didn't know how to tell Anna about Akako. I knew I needed to leave out the bit about her relations to sceptor 4 but I didn't know how to explain the rest to her.

"If you're going to tell Anna, tell me as well," Mr. Mikoto said as he took a drag from his cigarette (he's an avid smoker). I couldn't refuse king so I told them both. I told them about her parents' deaths and her brother's illness and about the drug dealer person, ekusutashi. Anna didn't express any emotion except for closing her eyes so slightly you wouldn't have noticed.

Once we were back at the bar Mr. Mikoto told Kusunagi (Izumo) the plans for tonight. He clapped his hands to get everyone's attention.

"okay boys I want this place cleaned and orderly by 10pm so get up and help me!" he ordered like a mother, " Chitose, Eric, Fujishima! Here's a list of things needed to be bought! Masoami and Bando, you guys are in charge of cleaning the kitchen and bathrooms. Now where did that Tatara go?"

"Here I am Izumo!" Mr. Totsuka sang as he came into the room filming everyone, "but Izumo, why are you being bossy all of a sudden? Well more than usual-ow!"

I chuckled as Mr. Totsuka got hit on the head by Mr. Kusunagi. I suddenly remembered that Akako would be bringing kin with her and went through a mental list of who he'd enjoy being around with. I'd decided he'd get along fine with Fujishima and Eric and Akako would find Mr. Totsuka fun to be around (even our enemies let their guard down with him around!). Then I saw Chitose out the window flirting with yet another girl. That became my first priority: to make sure Chitose doesn't get anywhere near Akako! I didn't want her to feel uncomfortable and I knew he was a complete player getting three or four girls at a time when I could barely even talk to one. Why was I getting so worked up about this? Or was it jealousy? Why am I getting jealous over Chitose winning Akako over? It's not like she'd want to be with someone like me. A guy who can't even talk to a girl without turning red and stammering all the time.

I was so deep in thought I didn't realise I was turning red again.

"Yata why so red?" Mr. Totsuka said cheerfully whilst pointing his old-style movie camera directly at my face.

"Get that damn camera out of my face! And I aint angry!"I growled back

"If Yata is this angry then either he just came back from a fight or he met – oh no! - a girl!" he joked and I glared at him, "I was only joking!"

I had had enough. I got up and ran outside. I was running and running and running. I didn't know where I was running to but I knew I would stay there until I'd calm down.

I sat down on a park bench and watched a group of kids playing around. One little boy walked up to a little girl and held out a flower for her. I sighed. Even a little kid who was less than half my age could tell a girl how he felt whereas all I could do is… I can't do anything really, apart from get embarrassed I got nothing. I wanted to block out the world and not think at all. I put on my headphones and listened to music but even that couldn't block out the voice that I heard next.

"Well if it isn't mi-sa-ki", said an all too familiar voice.

"Get lost you damn monkey!" I retorted back at Saruhiko Fushimi. I started to skate away but I was stopped when Saruhiko continued speaking.

"You know, captain Munakata is looking for a strain," he informed me carelessly, "apparently it's a very dangerous strain. Here's the profile."

He threw the USB at me and I caught it. "Why give it to us? You're enemy".

He clicked his tongue, "there is also a drug dealer after it. Ekusutashi, I think."

"Whatever monkey" I hated Saruhiko and the blues with all my heart. Unless hell freezes over there is no way I'd ever help them.

"See you around Mi-sa-ki" he waved dismissively as he walked off. I hated when he used my first name. I hated it when anybody uses it. It's a girl's name but that didn't mean people had to emphasize the fact that it's way too feminine sounding. Still mad at my encounter with Saruhiko (and Mr. Totsuka) I headed to the skate park. Where had I heard that name, ekusutashi, before? I froze. Akako had mentioned that name and that he was after her. Akako was a strain. Munakata was her brother. The realisation hit me so fast I fell of my skateboard. I was panting hard and had a sudden feeling of anger. Looks like hell just froze over.

I skated back to Homra as fast as I could. When I entered through the door I didn't care whether there were customers, I ran across the main bar and down into the basement. The basement is usually where we guys hang out if we have nothing better to do upstairs. I dug out the projector from the pile of electronics and plugged the USB into it. Pages and pages of information opened up. There were details like 'name' and 'age' or things like 'eye colour' and 'favourite food' but there were also many pictures of Akako and Kin from long ago and from recently. I sat back against the sofa exasperated. I realised now why she was so hesitant when Anna asked her to come. People are after her and it's not her fault. She could be cornered at any moment and if Kin is there she'd have to protect him as well.

I went back upstairs and into the side room where all the other members of Homra were preparing.

"YATA! JUST LOOK AW WHAT YOU'VE DONE TO MY FLOOR!" he yelled at me. I looked at the floor and saw a little dirt near the stairs. When it came to his precious bar, Mr. Kusunagi was like an over protective mother.

"Do we have a spare room upstairs?" I asked him.

"What does that have to do with anything I just said? Besides, don't you already have a room for yourself?" he replied.

"It's not for me, it's …" how could I tell him that I wanted a strain and her brother to stay here who are being hunted by two people and they are related to one of our arch nemesis?

"One room available: queen size bed, couch, wardrobe, desk and an ensuite bathroom"

I was relieved

"She can stay with us until she's safe!" I thought out loud. My eyes widened as I realised what I had just said and turned around to see the clan members all staring at me, their mouths wide open.

"Did Yata just say 'she'? Oh man this is just priceless!" Chitose laughed. I was ready to punch him but before I could Anna got up from her bar stool and walked over to him. The nine-year-old ( **A/N: this fanfic is set two years before the anime, so Totsuka is alive and Fushimi only just betrayed Homra** ) looked up at him through her red marble and spoke. "He thinks Yata is joking", she said blankly, "Yata isn't joking. She's the one who won the bear and the monkey for me".

Then the bomb blasted as questions were fired at me.

"Who is she?"

"Is she nice?"

"Does she have an older sister?"

"Is she shorter than you, Chihuahua?"

"Shut up!" I yelled, "She's just a friend, she is nice, she has an older brother Chitose and Eric, I'm not the shortest person in the world!"

"What I want to know why you want her to stay here" Mr. Kusunagi questioned me. I handed him the USB. When they had finished looking through it I explained what the real deal was.

"the only reason they think she's dangerous is because she is a painter strain and the dealer is after her so he can, uh, _use_ her to pay off her dad's debt and Anna really likes her, king doesn't really mind and…" I rambled on and on before Mr. Mikoto got up. I stopped talking and looked at him. He walked towards me and hit me on the head. "We can do more than just offer her a place to stay, idiot".

 **A/N: so that was 'games galore-part 2'! Currently I'm working on the scene where Akako and Yata are—whoops no spoilers or sneak peaks yet, wouldn't want to ruin the whole cliff hangers and all now would I?**

 **Anyways thank you to graybabe for favouriting this fanfic and I beg of anyone and everyone who reads this story please, please review and follow.**

 **And just as a little extra, there is an author on FFN called alpatrosser who is also my cousin. Please read her story if you're interested in the maze runner and Percy Jackson.**

 **Next chapter: how is Homra going to help Akako? And when Akako does come over, what will happen next. Reisi Munakata will be making an appearance. Again, please review for sneak peeks. Akakocat out.**

 **-Meow!-**


	5. Chapter 5: visitors and welcomes

The Royal, The Noble and The Humble

 **A/N: helloooooooo my readers, I'm so happy! Wanna know why? Basically:**

 **K season 2 is coming out this October! It's called k: return of kings**

 **Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaand I got my third review!**

 **Yes I know that last one sounds dumb but still three reviews is amazing considering its only been a month since I started. Thank you to sadsmiles10 and an anonymous reviewer for reviewing. Anyways Akako has agreed to come over to Homra but what happens when a certain someone makes an unexpected (and unwelcomed) visit to her house?**

Akako POV

When we got back from the arcade it was almost time for lunch and Kin needed his medicine. I gave him his pills and then we piled our plates whilst watching anime. Hey, I may be seventeen ( **A/N: she's the same age as Eric and Yata is a year older** ) but I still love anime, even if it's the ones for little kids.

The show was at its midpoint when my brother got up suddenly,

"Kin, do you need anything?" I asked worried.

"I'm going to pick out some clothes for you", he replied. His answer surprised me and when I questioned me he looked me straight in the eye, his eyes full of emotion. I checked his colours and saw a rainbow. There were bits of yellow which meant that he was happy for me and a lot of silver which meant he was filled with pride but there was also a mix of red and green which meant that he was threatening anyone who'd try to hurt me.

I smiled at him, "you're okay with it?"

"Of course. You haven't been this happy since mama and then Reisi."

As I cleared up Kin got some clothes out for me. I went up to see what he'd chosen but I was blindfolded. He said that I couldn't see until I was all dressed.

When he was finished he took off the blindfold and my jaw dropped when I saw my reflection.

He had turned my old shirts into an abstract tank top that I wore over a simple long-sleeved shirt with matching leggings and my favourite purple hightop trainers. That was just the beginning because he had somehow managed to turn my usually wild hair in to shiny layers that flopped onto my shoulders, the red and navy bits showing. I had no words. Who knew Kin was so incredibly creative. I guess when mother named him she thought he would be really artsy and all. My mouth was wide open in a perfect 'O' shape.

"Akako what's wrong? Do you not like it?" my beloved brother asked when he saw my reaction.

"I… Kin this…" I sighed, "I love it! Thank you so much Kin!"

I gave him a big hug but then he tripped and we both fell on the bed laughing and messing about. I checked the time and it was 9:55. We were happily talking and just doing what siblings do when the doorbell rang. I went to get it and when I opened the door I stood face to face with Reisi Munakata.

 **Munakata POV**

The last time I saw my family was two years ago. Akako had turned fourteen and father was still trying to pay off the debt for Kin's hospital bills. I did feel a little guilty for causing my older brother's mental issues but then again he started the fight. Thanks to me being blue king and captain of scepter 4 I was able to give them enough money to survive on and with Kin's birthday coming along, why not pay them a little visit?

When the door opened I was surprised to see my little sister glaring at me.

"You" she said not meeting my eyes.

"Hello to you too, *Aka-Ao" I replied to the cold greeting, using her nickname from when we were kids, "may I ask why you look like you're about to go somewhere?"

"It's none of _your_ business," she retorted whilst I stroked her hair, "and anyways why are _you_ here?"

"So this is how father raised you, is it? If you don't mind I'd like to have a word with him, he is my father, too, after all", I ignored her defying glare and pushed my glasses up the bridge of my nose.

"If _you_ wanna talk to him, go visit his grave. He's in a better place, somewhere else like _you_ should be!" she snapped anger consuming her eyes.

"No is that any way to talk to your beloved older brother?"I asked, a little confused as to why she was using such a harsh tone when talking to me.

"If _you_ were anything near beloved or brotherly, you'd leave. Now!" she was almost shouting.

I forced my way inside and handed her an envelope which contained rent money. She looked at me, then the envelope and back at me in surprise. Then she disappeared into the kitchen and reappeared with a tray full of chocolates and a glass of water. I was glad that she remembered my fondness of sweet foods.

"Kin and I are just going to a friend's house. While we're gone do you mind watching over the house-it'll only be for a couple of hours or so", she asked quietly.

"Only if you tell me who that friend is and where they live", I replied. Although our relationship may not be the best, I'm still rather protective of her. For some reason she seems like a little kitten to me; small easily hurt and fierce when angry.

"Her name is Anna and she lives by the convenience store", she said. Akako never lies. Even as a small child she was extremely blunt to the point where it caused problems for her. She would never lie to my face therefore I believed her.

"Make sure you're back soon and keep Taishi safe", I said as I gave her a quick brotherly embrace. I didn't expect her to return the gesture but she did. For a brief moment she slid her arms around my neck-though it was hard for her to reach since she's so small. As they left, I couldn't help but think she reminded me of someone. She reminded me of someone from Homra, Misaki Yatagarasu.

 **Yata POV**

"10:00!" Mr. Kusunagi announced. I was sweating bullets because I was the one who had to pick her up. That part didn't really strike me as horrifying. The part that really annoyed me was the fact that _Eric_ had to come with me! At least he wouldn't try to flirt with her like Chitose would have done. We were walking in silence before Eric spoke.

"Whats her… family like?"He asked. I guess it was typical of him to do so. The guy was a year younger than me and he had lost his parents when he was small. I decided to tell him what I told Mikoto but leaving out the part about the whole drug dealer thing.

"Two brothers: one is recovering from a mental condition and the other is a backstabber. Both parents are dead2, I replied, "Just don't tell anyone else about the backstabber brother".

We met her halfway and she brought Kin with her as well. That was convenient because we were going to ask for him to come along as well.

"Misaki!" she called out as she ran towards us, "hi!"

"h-hi", I stammered, "hey Kin so, um, Th-this is E-Eric a-a-and he c-c-came along b—because there wasn't a-a-anything else for him t-t-to do so yeah…"

Damn I must have sounded like an idiot. I knew Eric was going to make hell for me back at Homra because of this as well.

Akako looked at Eric and I could tell she used her powers check j=him because a second later she smiled at him

"Hello Eric!" she greeted cheerfully. I could've sworn Eric was blushing.

 ***Aka-Ao literally means red-blue in Japanese. Akako is a Japanese name which signifies the colour red and since she has red-navy hair her two brothers called her Aka-Ao.**

 **A/N: wait a second! ERIC was BLUSHING! Why am I surprised you ask? Isn't it expected since I'm the writer? Well I had originally planned it to sort be a triangle between Mikoto, Yata and Akako but then I thought the other clan members are not usually involved in most fanfictions and Mikoto is at least six years older than the girl so…**

 **Also just to get the ages and birthdays straightened out:**

 **Akako (16) March 14** **th** **aka white day**

 **Yata (17) July 20** **th**

 **Kin (24) June 21** **st** **aka the first day of summer in northern hemisphere**

 **Saruhiko Fushimi (17) November 7** **th**

 **Mikoto (22) august 13** **th**

 **Totsuka Tatara (20) February 14** **th**

 **Anna (9) December 8** **th**

 **Munakata (22) October 1** **st**

 **Another note, thank you to cookiesama for following my story, Arigato!**

 **Please review after you've read if you're able to because it would really make me happy and you'll get a sneak peak of the next chapter if I'm able to send it to you because I can't PM a guest**

 **That's all there is to it. Akakocat out!**

 **-Meow!-**


	6. Chapter 6: welcomed and worried

The royal, The Noble and The Humble

 **A/N: hello again! It's been a while I think and I've finally watched the first episode of K: return of kings! It was sooooooo awesome! For those of you who have yet to watch it then go to the viz media website. You can find English dub/sub episodes of the first season and the subtitle version of the movie and season 2. Where was I last time? Oh yeah, ERIC was BLUSHING! As they make their way to Homra will things get awkward? Also thank you to all of these followers for liking my story:**

 **Depressedxdreamer**

 **Pandakat312**

 **SnowLiteSnowBrite**

 **Cookisama**

 **crazygirl3895**

 **Doodlebugrox**

 **sadsmiles10**

 **Sillystring-roxs-the-earth**

 **Tempestmind**

 **Theskythatshinesbright**

 **Anyways let's get on with the story.**

Eric was blushing. That wasn't right. He was blushing when she said hello. He was blushing every time she smiled. That. Was. Not. Right. It made me mad and not the usual anger I had towards him.

"It's getting late, Anna will be asleep soon so we should get going", I said through gritted teeth. Why was I getting jealous again? We were just friends, although I did wish that I had the courage to ask her to be something more than just friends. She barely knew him and he barely knew her but what if they wanted to get to know each other a bit better? Like I said (thought) nothing to be worried about. `

As we got closer o Homra my thoughts got worse. I started to worry about Chitose getting too close to Akako. If she was going to meet him then I might as well tell her what she would expect to find.

"h-hey when we g-get there, there'll be loads of guys. Y-you've already met Anna and Mr. Mikoto and Eric but the others are a different story", I started to tell her about the others. Eric chipped in as well revealing all the past embarrassment they've caused me. It took all my might and self respect not to punch him.

"Mr. Kusunagi owns the bar and if anything happens to it, he becomes scary and then there's Tatara Totsuka. He has loads of weird hobbies like the way he always films everyone and he's basically the mood of Homra and anyone, even enemies, let their guard down around him. There's Bandou but you can just call him san-chan. He's quiet really but can get pissed off at Akagi very easily. Fujishima is the one who always brings in strays and thanks to him Eric is now a part of Homra. Masoami Dewa is Chitose friend and keeps him out of trouble and speaking of Chitose, he's a player so if he becomes a creep just tell me and I'll beat the crap out of him."

"They sound nice to be around," she commented sadly, "so who do I trust Kin with?"

I thought about that for a second. Kin was around Mr. Mikoto and Mr. Kusanagi's age but I didn't think he'd be comfortable. Then there was the other guys, they would probably be fussing over Akako (my jealousy-o-meter just soared to the sky) so put me in a difficult situation to answer her.

"You can trust Fujishima and Tatara, I guess" I finally replied.

"Ok then I don't have to worry about him,"

"…"

There was an awkward silence but luckily we arrived at the bar. I could tell she was hesitant of coming inside and I wanted to reassure her but didn't know how. Before I could do anything, Eric squeezed her shoulder and gently guided her in.

"It'll be fine", he said whilst placing an arm around her, "trust me when I say that it won't be as chaotic as when I came".

I clenched my fists and gritted my teeth. I was getting jealous again and although I had feelings for her I didn't know if she felt the same way towards me. I did know that Eric liked her and that I didn't like him getting to close

 **Akako POV**

We met Misaki half way there. He'd brought one of the clan members as well, Eric. When we arrived I was nervous and hesitant about going in but then Eric reassured me. Although I appreciated his kind gestures, I really wished it had been Misaki to have done it. Everyone was really nice to me and Kin. Reisi was wrong about them. Their colours were every colour of the rainbow and that reassured me because none of their personalities had a black or grey patch that would be bad. I knew I was in safe hands and I was having such I good time I didn't realise I had forgotten Kin's medicine. When the realisation struck, I got up and told Misaki what had happened. He said that he'd come with me. I looked towards Kin.

"He'll be fine. You can trust us with him," he said to me smiling. I trusted him and now the other members of Homra therefore I left without hesitation.

We were going through the alley ways since they were the best (and only route) to get back home quickly. As we were walking in a comfortable silence, I felt something. Something dangerous that was approaching us fast. I started to walk faster and faster before I eventually broke into a run. I lost track of where I was going. I couldn't see Misaki anywhere either. I inevitably wound up face to face with a dead end. That's when I heard footsteps. At first I thought that Misaki had caught up and that he was looking for me but when I turned around I saw that it wasn't him. This figure was too tall to be Misaki. As the figure came closer and closer I saw that it was in fact two people. The two men looked all too familiar and not the good, welcoming kind of familiar. My heart was racing and I suddenly found it hard to breath. I backed up and leaned on the brick wall as support, fear stinging my body and paralysing me, like a scorpion attacking its prey. They were coming closer and closer and I was now breaking into a cold sweat. Closer and closer until-

"Hello Miss Akako, we've been expecting you"

 **A/N: oh damn! I smell a confrontation coming up! No sneak peeks whatsoever on the next chapter. Please please please review it's all I ask. If there's anything you didn't like about this chapter the pls tell me. If you guys like I could do a more detailed chapter on what went down at Homra when Akako went to visit. The one thing I ask pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaase review. That's all there is to it. Akakocat out!**

 **-meow!-**


	7. Chapter 7: unlocking and confronting

The royal, The nobles and The humble

 **A/N: hello all my beloved readers. This is probably the most intense chapter so far (at least I hope it is!) and it took me ages to perfect. Please read and review if you wanna have a go at deciding what happens in the next chapter. This chapter will be rated T for mild language but overall the story is still rated K**

 **Akakocat out**

 **-meow!—**

 **Yata POV**

She started running. She went faster and faster. Even with my skateboard I couldn't catch up. Pretty soon I had lost track of where she was. I stopped and looked around for her but I couldn't see her anywhere. That's when I heard the voices coming from one of the side alleys.

"Hello Miss Akako. We've been expecting you", the voice was creepy and it said something about Akako therefore I followed it. I quietly stalked my way down the alley and soon enough saw her, frozen against the wall as two men neared her. I hid behind a couple of trash cans as I saw her floating in the air and landing in the arms of one of the men.

"Let me go, please!" she begged.

"I'm sorry miss but we can't have that. Our boss is very strict on punctuality and meeting deadlines. You're father failed to meet that expectation so that is why you're here right now," creep number one said, holding her tighter as she tried to struggle free.

"Who are you? How'd you know about my father?" she demanded, trying to sound strong.

"Oh where are my manners? I'm Ayakkusu and this is my brother Ansoni," he introduced himself all fancy-butler-like. The other man, Ansoni, looked at Akako and then turned around. Ayakkusu sighed, "Sorry about him, he's not much of a talker or a socialite, but I'm hoping you are, Miss Akako".

He grabbed her by the waist and held her against him. She was struggling against him but he was too strong. Then I saw his hand make its way down to her hips as his other hand tugged at her shirt. Anger surged through me as I released my aura on both men.

"LET HER GO YOU BASTARDS!"I growled.

 **Akako POV**

He was tugging at my shirt and his other hand was too close to my hips for comfort. I whimpered but that provoked him even more. I wondered if he knew about my powers. Though I wasn't sure I took the risk and searched anyway. Murderous intent. Violent laughter. Abusive "playtime". That was what scared me the most. I checked the other guy's colours. Calm, power and dangerous. I'd rather be exploited by Ansoni than his brother. Wait a second! I'd rather not be exploited at all! I kept on trying to shake him off but I was too weak and useless, as usual!

"LET HER GO YOU BASTARD!" someone growled from the other side of the alley. I recognised the voice immediately and couldn't help but flicker out a smile before Ayakkusu squeezed my waist too tightly.

"Misaki" I whispered as his grip increased. He looked down at me and smirked.

"Hey Ansoni, I think you should take care of that interfering midget over there. He doesn't seem all too bright for our little Miss Akako." He slipped arms over my chest and tilted my head, revealing my neck from underneath my red-navy hair. He laughed as he muttered something about enjoying himself. I tried to wrestle free but he just buried his head in the curve of my neck.

"None of that please, all I want is to get to know you a little more," he whispered as he licked my neck over and over. A small moan of discomfort escaped my lips and he started going faster.

"Misaki!" I yelled and that's when he burst. His red aura was everywhere. Ayakkusu had stopped assaulting me and I seized the moment to kick him where it hurt. He bent over in pain and I elbowed him on the head for good measure.

"YOU LITTLE BITCH! YOU'RE GOING TO PAY FOR THAT!" he threatened as he lunged at me again. Luckily I dodged but then I saw the ball of energy in his palm. He threw it at me and I managed to stay out of its way, just barely. He then launched more and more and I grunted as they hit my all at once.

 **Yata POV**

Akako yelled my name and I let my aura go at full blast. The other guy, Ansoni, fired energy balls at me but obviously I managed to destroy each one before they even got near me. We were engaged in full on fight. Both using our powers and fists. I could tell he was holding back and that pissed me off even more than I already was.

"Quit holding back and fight properly!" I yelled at him. He smirked and came running at me. Then out of nowhere, Ayakkusu came flying towards us. I looked at Akako and then at the alley way around us. It had looked like someone had thrown red and black paint onto the ground from a roof top. Akako opened her eyes and was also surprised at our surroundings. She then looked at me, her eyes widening.

"Misaki watch out!" she screamed, running towards me. I was too slow to block the attack Ansoni threw at us next. I didn't get hurt, not even a scratch, but when I looked at Akako I saw her arm bleeding like it was a damn breaking.

 **Akako POV**

I couldn't move. My arm was numb and I saw it was bleeding like hell. My vision was blurry but I could easily make out Misaki fighting the two men. It was clear that he was powerful but he was at a disadvantage: he was unarmed whilst they had guns.

I tried to warn him but I only managed to choke out a throaty cough. I couldn't keep my eyes open any longer but I could still hear the sound of a fight. I needed to help him badly. If Misaki could put up with two men almost twice his height then I could deal with a bleeding arm. I searched everyone's colours. Black and red all the way; fear and anger as well as hate.

"Misaki watch out!" I said loud enough so he could hear me and blasted an energy ball from my hands. I was surprised when I saw it had worked. The first time against Ayakkusu was a complete fluke, but this, I was getting better at my powers! But it looked like I was the only one that was happy about it right now.

"BITCH! You'll better run now," Ayakkusu threatened as he recovered from the attack. Then, suddenly objects were flying all around me; litter, bins, a crowbar ( **A/N :?!)** anything that was lying around in the dangerous alleys and all of them were coming straight for me. They were about to make contact when I was thrown to the floor out of their way.

"Sorry, that wasn't gentle", Misaki said.

"I should be the one apologising. If I hadn't started running, we wouldn't be in this mess", I told him. He looked at me smiling and I smiled back. What happened next I couldn't remember.

 **Yata POV**

"MISAKI! MISAKI GET UP! Please!"

Akako.

"I warned you Miss akako! You and that loud mouth midget!"

I opened my eyes and saw akako being thrown about by the two men who were kicking and beating her half to death. I could tell that she was trying to get to me. I couldn't keep my eyes open any longer but I still felt her advacnicng towards me.

"aka…ko" I reached out towards her. She grunted and cried out in pain with every blow but they kept on beating her. She was kicked again but this to=ime she landed on top of me. I felts something warm and damp, I think tears was awhat they were.

"I'm sorry..my…my fault"she gasped as she lost consciousness.

 **Munakata POV**

It was pathetic, really, to see the two lying on the ground, accepting deafeat. Their opponents were such weaklings but then again I was the blue king.

Once the two men fled I knelt down to the unconciuoss victims. I stroked my sisiters face. I would've preffered to leave the vanguard behind (though, in my opinion, he doesn't deserve that title) and take my sisiter with me but akako's grip on him was strong. I narrowed my eyes when I felt the equally strong grip the skateboarder had on her. Frustrated I threw him over my shoulder and picked up my sister. Before I left the scene, I had one last look at the place. It had looked like she finally had got the hang of her unstable powers.

 **A/N : oooooooooooooooh! What's gonna happen to the two? Where is reisi taking them? All these questions!**

 **By the way, more on the eric-akako-yata triangle in the next chapter.**

 **A very special THANK YOU! to ambrishi and NIGHTANGEL21 for following my story.**

 **Anyways hope you enjoyed, sorry for the long wait, please review!**

 **That's all there is to it. Akakocat out!**

 **-meow!-**


	8. Chapter 8:familiar faces, strange places

**The royal, The noble and The humble**

 **A/N: Hello everyone! I finally got this chapter right and decided to post it no matter how bad it looked to me… yeah**

 **Anyways thank you for reviewing and even if you haven't, thank you for reading. Where were we last time? Oh yeah Munakata had just saved Misaki and Akako. Please enjoy and I beg of anyone and everyone to review.**

 **Akako POV**

I woke up in an unfamiliar room. I sat up and saw Kin sleeping next to me. My entire body ached and I couldn't remember where I was. I looked around the room and saw that the place was quite fancy. I got up to inspect the room further, or at least I tried to, and saw my reflection in the mirror. My arm was bandaged up and there were more bandages around my left leg. There was also a big fat plaster on my cheek and I saw so many cuts and bruises all over my skin. I knew if I took of my shirt I would've seen even more. There was a knock at the door and as I went to answer it I heard familiar voices.

"Anna I don't think she will be awake yet", said someone. There wasn't a reply so I opened the door and found Anna and Mr. Totsuka smiling at me.

"Anna, Mr. Totsuka" I smiled at them, happy to see familiar faces in unfamiliar places.

"you're probably wondering where you are, aren't you?" Mr. Totsuka said, still smiling, "you're on th second floor of Homra, up above the bar."

"So I made it back after all, huh. I thought I woke up in some fancy hotel", I laughed and remembered what had happened. I thought how Misaki was right now. Wait a second, where _was_ Misaki?

"You know, Yata's room is just down the hall", he winked at me which made me blush.

"Yata?" I asked.

"Oh you don't know? We call him that because he hates his first name, but out on the streets most people call him Yatagarasu", he explained

"First name?" I was still confused.

"Misaki"

My eyes widened. Was he okay? I can't believe I'd been calling him a name that he hates. Was he annoyed by it? I bet he probably hates me by now.

"Mr. Totsuka is he okay?" asked, standing up abruptly and falling back down on the bed again.

"He's fine, don't worry. A little grumpy but if he wasn't _that_ would be bad. Oh and please just call me Tatara otherwise I feel old."

"Tatara", I smiled. Anna got up at that point. She grabbed my hand gently and asked if I was hungry in her soft monotone-ish voice. I admitted that I was a little hungry and to prove my point my stomach growled a little causing me to blush.

"Okay a lot hungry"

"Breakfast is ready downstairs. Everyone else had theirs and we made sure to leave plenty extra in case you woke up hungry", Tatara chipped in, "you know, your brother stayed up all of last night waiting for you to get up. He ate a couple of hours ago before sleep took over him. You're really lucky to have him."

I smiled lovingly at my brother. Tatara was right; I was lucky to have such an amazing older brother who had always been there for me. I stroked his hair a little before following Anna downstairs to eat something.

After I ate, Tatara helped me change my bandages and lead me down to the basement where everyone was. Chitose was the first to greet me, crushing me with a bear hug whilst also getting a little too close. Dewa punched him in the arm before ruffling my hair.

"Sorry 'bout him, and idiot will always be an idiot. Glad to see you're awake now," he said.

"Don't worry. Idiots are better than creeps" I replied earning myself a snicker from Dewa and a frown from Chitose.

Then there was a crash. "I told you I'm fine fatty!" someone shouted. I recognised the voice and felt warm inside.

"But Yata, Kusunagi told me to" someone who sounded like Kamamoto said. There was another crash and I could easily tell that Misaki and Kamamoto were fighting again. As Tatara led me across the room, I greeted everyone who came up to me but then I stopped. I was such an idiot! After last night Misaki probably hated me! I decided that as soon as I saw him or got the chance to talk to him I'd apologise.

As if sensing my thoughts, Tatara nudged my shoulder and gently pushed me forward. After greeting a few other members I saw Misaki. I froze. I hadn't just caused him trouble, I had caused him pain. Although Kamamoto was doing his best trying to bandage him up, I could see the bruises on his arms and the deep wounds which I assumed were caused by bullets that had been shot yesterday. He wasn't wearing a shirt and I could see the deep cuts along his chest. Thanks to his grumbling all the bandages had become loose and were falling off, revealing the gash from his right shoulder down to his surprisingly muscular torso (you'd think at a time like this I'd be having a meltdown but hormones say otherwise…). Tears welled up in my eyes and I ran before anyone could see them. I ran back upstairs and into the room where Kin was sleeping. I l buried my face in a pillow and cried until I couldn't cry anymore.

 **Yata POV**

Mr. Kusunagi had told the fatty to bandage me up. I said no and then we had a fight. I was too busy arguing with him and I didn't notice my bandages falling loose-or that Akako had just walked into the room.

"Akako?" Tatara said out of the blue. I stopped fighting with the fatty and looked at his direction and saw Akako. Her eyes had tears in them. She ran off and I tried running after her but I collapsed on the floor. I lifted my head and saw _Eric_ running after her.

Jealousy was taking over my body again and my aura flared, not as bad as yesterday though. I stood up but then Tatara set me back down again.

"You need to rest and so does she. It's best if calmed down and let her as well", he said. I sighed and let Kamamoto do my bandages again. I didn't say another word after that.

After a while, I had something to eat and went upstairs. Eric hadn't come back down and I was getting suspicious. I leaned against Akako's door and eavesdropped on them. I didn't care if spying on them was wrong; the only thing _wrong_ right now was that _Eric_ was in Akako's room, with her! Wait why was I worked up about this? She probably hated me because of yesterday and just because I had feelings for her didn't mean she liked me back. It would make sense if she never wants to see me again.

I heard laughter from inside and snapped out of my thoughts.

"Chihuahua?" Akako laughed.

"Well he's short and hot-tempered, just like a Chihuahua", Eric replied.

"That's true-"I ran off before I could hear the rest of what Akako was saying. They were making fun of me! Now I wasn't just jealous but angry as well. I slammed the door to my room shut and lay down on my bed. I tossed and turned before I grabbed my pillow and beat the stuffing out of it.

She was making fun of me. It was now obvious that she hated me but it was true. She was a girl who was so kind to everyone and she always took care of others before even think about herself. There's no way that she'd fall for me, I'm just a short-tempered idiot who couldn't even keep the girl he likes for one night.

 **Akako POV**

There was a knock at the door. I wiped my eyes and answered it. I expected to see Tatara but it was Eric instead. No-one spoke as I let him in.

"How's your arm?" he said, breaking the silence.

"Better now, thanks to you guys" I replied.

"It would've been Chihuahua coming to see you if he hadn't collapsed", he told me.

"Chihuahua?" I laughed.

"Well he's short and hot-tempered, just like a Chihuahua", Eric replied.

"That's true but he's also brave and loyal like a Chihuahua", I told him. There was a loud bang that I assumed came from across the hall. I wanted to tell Eric exactly what happened yesterday but every time I tried to remember the details my head started to hurt.

"That Chihuahua", Eric muttered.

"He probably hates me", I told him, "it was my fault, yesterday, if I hadn't ran off he wouldn't be…" I buried my head in my arms.

"Trust me he wouldn't hate you. If anything he might feel the complete opposite and think that you hate him", he put an arm around me nervously, "that's how you and him are alike; you'd both blame yourself for someone else's injury".

I looked at Eric taking in everything he had just told me. Kin stirred in his sleep and I played with his hair.

"Thanks, that really helped Eric", I said to him as I hugged him. He embraced me back and we both stayed like that, blushing like the goofballs we were.

 **A/N: so that was chapter 8 and I hoped you guys liked it. I didn't really want anything to happen in this chapter except for the reactions of Yata and Akako. And also I wanted to build up on the triangle between Eric, Akako and Yata.**

 **I had gotten a review from a guest and I thank you for reviewing.**

 **Guest: I'll try to make my chapters longer but with the limited time I usually always have I can't really make them longer than they already however I'll definitely try to make them longer. Also about the grammar errors; I always check and re-check all of my work but my spelling isn't always the best so pleeeeeeaaaase bear with me.**

 **Also for anyone in general, I'm kind of having writers block so if you guys have any suggestions for the next couple of chapters I'd really appreciate it**

 **I'm hoping for just some random cuteness and fluff because I'd like the characters' relationships to develop.**

 **Oh and I almost forgot! I never seem to have any disclaimers at all so I shall say one now: K is the work of gora/gohands and I don't any characters (except for Akako)**

 **So please review and yeah that's pretty much it. Akakocat out.**

 **-meow!-**


	9. Chapter 9: cupcakes and competition

The royal, The Noble and The Humble

 **A/N: helloooooooo everyone who reads this story, this is the quickest update I've ever done (I think** **). Mostly because I'm off school but I've got a sort of sketch on what's happening next.**

 **Thank you to a guest reviewer, you've really helped me out and I can't tell you how badly I appreciate it! ARIGATO! And also: thank you sooooooo much for telling me that I spelt the** _ **title**_ **of my fic wrong… *covers face in embarrassment* thank you for pointing that out. And by all means keep pointing them out because it reeeeeaaaally helps me.**

 **Also I'm still open for suggestions on what happens in the next few chapters, not because I'm having writers block but because I'd like to know what my readers want from me**

 **So on with the story:**

 **Akako POV**

Eric stayed with me for a while. It was nice to have someone to talk to despite everything that'd just happened. At one point Kin woke up and he asked where we were.

"Akako, are we still in Homra?" he asked sleepily.

"Yeah, and kin", I paused as he yawned; "get some more sleep. I hear you didn't sleep at all last night".

"But I'm not slee-*yawn*-py!" he whined like a little kid. I playfully shoved him back onto the bad and he leaned against the headboard. I laughed a little and I saw Eric smile as well.

"Kin, seriously, you need to rest", I told him. I was getting worried about him. He nodded and closed his eyes. I giggled at his childish attempt to fall asleep. I sighed as I shifted position. Eric chuckled as my brother pulled me into his lap and leaned into my shoulder.

"What's it like, having a family?" Eric asked all of a sudden.

"I can't really say I have a family", I told him, "I mean both my parents are dead and I don't really talk about my brother, I have two, so Kin is basically the only person I have in my family".

"Do you remember anything from yesterday, like how you got here again?" him. I questioned.

"The last thing I can remember without frying my brain cells is that Misaki had taken a bullet to the arm and I was trying to get to him. Then… then… uh… oh yeah! I got kicked in the gut and ended up flying onto of him. I don't remember what happened next or how we got here", I admitted.

"Do you want to know _who_ brought you here?" Eric asked. I was getting a nervous feeling in my stomach.

"Who?"

"Reisi Munaka-"

"WHAT?!" I got up way to suddenly and Kin grabbed me back down. I forgot I was his personal teddy bear for the time being. Why did Reisi bring both of us back? If he did save us, why didn't he just take us to sceptor 4? Why on earth did he…?

"He said something about Chihuahua not letting you go and that he didn't want to 'stain the blue's territory' with someone from the red clan". I looked at Eric and blinked.

"That sounds like Reisi, all right!" I agreed with the facts given and doubted him no more. We sat there in silence as Kin shuffled around on the bed so that his head was on the pillow but he was still using me as a teddy bear. The silence was broken when my stomach growled and Eric laughed.

 **Time skip**

"Are you sure you can come with me, I mean, it looked like Fujishima really wanted to go with you somewhere", I asked Eric as we walked up to Shizume city centre.

"Who wouldn't to go look for some people to beat up?" Eric replied sarcastically. I huffed as I saw something from the corner of my eye; it was the cupcake café! I remember going there when mama was still alive and my dad had a decent job.

 **Flashback**

" _Welcome to the cupcake café where all are sweet treats are sure to fill you with love and laughter! How may I help you today?" the waitress I a blue and pink apron asked._

" _We'll take a chocolate berry-shake, an iced-mount Everest and two sweet surprises please", mama answered the waitress. I was playing in the large soft play are that was provided for the little kids. I we always all alone every time I went there. All the kids would come over and say things like, "I don't want to play with a girl who gets paint in her hair", or, "why is your hair such a freaky colour? You're an alien and kids don't play with aliens!" and every time they did, I would take a couple of little plush toys and play with them until my cake arrived._

 _Once, both my brothers overheard what the kids were saying and came up to me. They asked why I was all alone and I replied by saying that I liked to play alone. Reisi, who was only ten at the time, picked me up and gave me a piggy-back-ride all the way to our table and we ate our cupcakes whilst Kin "talked" to the other kids._

 _After that they played with me more and we'd go back so many times- that is, before my mama died. After she had died, we never went there again as it brought back painful memories._

 **End of flashback**

"Akako is that…" Kin trailed off as I nodded. He was thinking the same thing I was. Now that I think about it, Kin's mental condition has been getting better increasingly and I was sure that he'd be off his medicine soon enough. I didn't want to jinx his rate of recovery so I didn't get my hopes up but a massive part of me was praying to god with all my heart that he'd get better soon.

We had passed by the cupcake café a lot now. Eric was running some last minute grocery shopping for Mr. Kusanagi and me and kin were helping him. I think he must've seen us _both_ eyeing the café like it was the most interesting thing in the world. I saw him smirk from the corner of my eye and he stopped.

"I'm hungry", he said, "let's go in that café there". He was pointing at the cupcake café! In my mind I was screaming, "YES! YES! YES! YES!" but in reality I said, "sure, whatever".

"… Or maybe not", Eric answered back looking at the ground. I had to stop my heart from melting into two when I saw him pout. He was making it really hard for me to play it cool.

"Come on then! Let's go!" I said as I grabbed his hand in one of mine and Kin's hand in the other before running towards the café like the little girl I was. We entered and it was exactly how I had remembered it to be: baby blue room with a sugar purple counter. The walls were pictures of various sweets and desserts hanging from the wall and there many maroon coloured booths. I recognised the stairs that led to the second floor and balcony, where all the people my age would usually hang out. Right at the back was my childhood play area. It had changed a little because I could tell apart the new toys from the old and the floor surrounding the area was multi-coloured whereas before it was a light yellow colour. Kin dragged me into a booth as I realised I had stopped in the middle of the entrance ("Akako don't embarrass yourself!" he said playfully). As we made our decision on what to order, I saw a familiar figure walk past the café window. It was Misaki. I got up to invite him over but then thought better of it since he probably wouldn't want to be in a place like this and sat back down. Eric was watching me the whole time and I felt my cheeks burn. Was I blushing? Was it because of Eric? Did I have a thing for him? I felt my cheeks get hotter as I thought that last one.

The waitress came over after a couple of minutes and I thought she looked familiar.

"Welcome to the cupcake café where all are sweet treats are sure to fill you with love and laughter! How may I help you today? Hey wait a minute, I remember you! You used to come here all the time! You and your family, on Saturday mornings!" the waitress squealed in excitement as I smiled at her.

"I recognise you to, yeah Miss Suzuki Katomi! What made you recognise us?"

"Well it's been a while, years in fact but no one has ever showed up with hair as lovely as yours! Your brothers probably have to fight of every guy on the planet because you're so pretty!" she giggled as she bent down and whispered loudly, "and that handsome young man opposite you, is he your 'special someone', hmm?"

I blushed and turned redder than red velvet cupcakes.

"n-no it's n-nothing –l-like Th-that!" I squeaked in embarrassment.

"Alright, alright, no need to put our red velvet cakes into shame. I assume you'll have your usual?" she asked, finally taking our order.

"Yeah and so will my brother"

"And what about you?" she turned to Eric, "what would you like?"

"Same". I smiled. I couldn't help but find it funny every time he forgot his manners.

 **Earlier this morning**

" _Eric, at least use a napkin whilst eating!" Fujishima scolded him. From what I had heard, Eric had been found by him in the middle of the streets at night and when he was fed he had really bad manners. Ever since then Fujishima and Mr. Kusanagi had been trying to get him to develop manners or decency around food._

 _When Eric had finished, he put the plate and chopsticks down and was about to use his sleeve before he saw me looking at him. He slowly lowered his arm and reached for a napkin, still holding my gaze, but couldn't reach it. I grabbed it and started dabbing at his mouth for him. It was kind of cute to see him blush like he did._

" _Thanks", he mumbled and I smiled back._

" _It was kind of funny, watching you eat your food, I mean I'm not trying to offend you but you looked like a little kid who hadn't eaten in days!" I said trying to suppress the giggle that was threatening to escape my mouth._

" _It was good. You helped make it didn't you?"_

 **Back to the present**

We were eating our cupcakes in a comfortable silence between the three of us when the bill arrived. Eric was about to pay when I stopped him.

"I'll pay and anyways, it's _my_ brother's birthday" I said.

"Yeah but"- I stuffed my remaining cupcake into his mouth and handed Suzuki money. As she went to get the right amount of change she mumbled something about somebody not being part of a couple, or something like that.

Later, once we were nearer to the bar, Eric pulled me close.

"Come with me after you drop off your brother, please" he whispered into my ear. I felt my heart flutter as I felt his warm breath run down my neck. I looked up and smiled at him.

"Sure thing".

 **Yata POV**

I saw E _ric_ and Akako walk towards Shizume city centre and followed them. They were walking too close together even though Kin was there. I couldn't believe he would just _let_ his younger sister get close to a guy, let alone a guy like _Eric_

Yes. I was acting out on jealousy.

Yes. I was going even though I was on strict bed rest.

Yes. I wanted to keep Akako for myself.

So why hadn't I asked her yet?

I saw them go into a cupcake café. There was no where I was going in after them. I did consider going since the food looked great but someone who liked like me, street-like appearance and skateboarder attitude, would just scare customers _and_ the waiters/waitresses. I'd just look like a misfit so I turned around and went back to the bar.

A while later I saw them come back to the bar. I heard Fujishima asking Akako if Kin could hang out with him and she agreed. I peered out through the lock hole and saw her going back down. Then I could hear the side door downstairs open and close. I looked out of my window and I had to fight the urge to rage at Eric. He was telling her something and she was smiling at him like he had just said the most amazing thing in the world. Eric had taken a step forward, towards Akako, and she was saying something to him. He slowly took her hand in his and pulled her towards him.

He was hugging Akako and she was hugging him back! Then he was slowly leaned in and-

 **A/N: aaaaaaaaaaahhhh please don't hate me for cutting it off the way I did. I said I'd really try to include what reviewers are suggesting and I did! I'm so happy that this chapter came out quicker than I expected and I'm still open for more suggestions if anyone wants it their way…**

 **On that note: thank you to a guest reviewer for asking me to make more Eriko scenes and leave Akata 'till the end; and thank you to sadsmiles10 for helping me out with this fic during school. ARIGATO TO YOU BOTH! XD XD XD XD**

 **Also I'm trying to make my chapters longer and from now on I'm trying to reach a minimum of 1500 words, that aren't the A/Ns**

 **Thank you for:**

 **OwOEXO**

 **LunaSoraYamiMoonlightCrystal**

 **MissTrafalgar**

 **Marbeth95**

 **And shiki ryuusaki**

 **For following/favouriting my story, arigato!**

 **As always, please review if you can and I'd really appreciate more suggestions as to what to include in the next chapters. I'll probably upload in a week or two so that I can get over this writer's block but I'll still be here. That's all there is to it. Akakocat out!**

 **-Meow!-**


	10. Chapter 10: feelings and familiarity

**The royal, the noble and the humble**

 **AN: hello guys and I am sooooooo sorry for not updating whatsoever. I don't really have an excuse other than writers block but I'm back now and hopefully I can keep up! I also just found out that I now have 2,176 views! Thank you for reading!**

 **To make up for the long wait I decided to put three fairly long chapters into one super big chapter so nothing more from me and lets continue with the story!**

 **And again! I forgot to write a disclaimer! So I'll just say it now:**

 **I don't own K or any of the characters. All characters belong to their respective owners.**

 **Maybe I should just write that in the story summary…**

 **Here is an extra long chapter just for all of you who still have faith in this story.**

 **Warning: this chapter will contain swearing so be prepared! XD**

 **Akako POV**

Eric leaned in towards me. I couldn't read his colours as he had no thoughts at the moment but I saw the faintest shade of yellow/gold. I smirked as I glanced up at Misaki's window. Sure enough I saw a figure watching us. I decided that I was going to have fun with Eric as we both set up a prank for Misaki. We discussed the details almost nose to nose so that it seemed like we were "very close"

"So when should when do it?" I asked, finalizing the details.

"In a few weeks' time, that way we can surprise him as well as prank him" Eric said.

It was quiet. So quiet that you'd have to pay attention to his body language to notice Eric was laughing. Although he had a smirk on his face, his blonde bangs covered his eyes and he was always hiding underneath the hood of his hoodie, so you couldn't actually read his expression very well.

We took a small step away from each other and headed back inside. Yata was downstairs, eating some ramen (I learned that it was his favourite) so I decided to go upstairs and check on Kin.

When I opened my room, I saw him asleep. I sighed as I stepped in and gently slid the covers off of him.

"Hey, get up" I said as I nudged him slightly. He sat up, rubbing his eyes like a small kid, and smiled sleepily.

"aka-ao" he said. I smiled at the dumb nickname my brothers gave me. It had now become their way of greeting my so I didn't let it offend me or anything like that.

"Happy birthday, Kin".

 **Yata POV**

I was eating ramen when the pair came in. I tried to ignore them and I guess Akako did the same thing. I could tell that there would be some tension between us for some time to come.

~~~~~~~~~~Time Skip~~~~~~~~~~

It had been two weeks since that night. Mr Kusanagi let Akako work in the bar as a waitress/ barmaid once she had gotten better (she insisted on not being paid either). My injuries were still pretty bad so I wasn't allowed to go on my morning patrols. Hell, I wasn't allowed to go out AT ALL! It had been thirteen days since I saw Eric and Akako kissing.

It was awkward between us at first. I thought she hated me for not being able to keep her safe so I avoided her and I learned from Eric that she thought I was mad at her for being defenceless ( how could she even say that 'cause those attacks she had made were so damn awesome!?) so she stayed away from me. But despite all of that, I really am glad she's here, even though I still stammer and heat up like an idiot.

If she wasn't here I'm pretty sure I'd die of starvation. Mr kusanagi's cooking isn't the best and I don't think it's even edible, Tatara is always spoiling Anna and Mr. Mikoto with days out so he isn't available either and although I can cook, Kusanagi still won't let me anywhere near the kitchen after _that_ incident.

~~~~~~~~~~ Flashback~~~~~~~~~~

" _Saruhiko wake up!"_

" _Get off, Misaki!"_

" _Today's the day and you agreed to do it with me!"_

" _Go do it by yourself! It'll be good practice for you if you do it by yourself"_

 _SARUHIKO, IF YOU DON'T GET THE HELL UP THEN I'LL DRAG YOU THE BAR IN YOUR DAMN UNDERWEAR!"_

 _At the bar,_

" _Come on Saru, we got to hurry! Someone could walk in any minute!"_

" _Misaki slow down or it's going to go everywhere!"_

" _Is it supposed to be all white and sticky?"_

" _aaah! Misaki! It's going everywhere!"_

" _Fine! Whatever! At least I can do something! All you're doing is sitting back and making me does all the work!"_

" _You've got do it_ slowly _, not shove it all in at once. This is just painful watching you_ try _"_

" _If you're so clever you do it!"_

" _Fine! Move your hands so that I can at least get into the proper position!"_

" _Hey do that thing you do where it goes up"_

" _You do it yourself!"_

" _Fine!"_

"…"

" _Uh… Saru, we have a problem"_

" _What the hell, Misaki! It's everywhere!"_

" _Why don't you help me out then? It's my first time doing this sort of stuff!"_

" _You have to gently push it upwards!"_

" _Like this?"_

" _MISKAI IT'S ALL OVRE ME. YOU GOD DAMN BASTARD, I'LL KILL YOU FOR THIS"_

" _Like I said, it's my first time doing this so cut me some slack!"_

" _You could've at least rubbed it properly!"_

" _What is all this noise in…? MY KITCHEN!?"_

" _Mr. Kusanagi it isn't what it looks like, I swear!"_

" _Yeah it was this entire bastards fault for messing things up!"_

" _You could've helped a little you know!"_

" _Enough! Both of you are banned from this kitchen from now own until I see an excuse as to why I should let you back in!"_

" _But why?"_

" _Why!? Let me tell you why! There's pancake batter all over the counters, almost every dish I own is dirty, there's milk all over the floor and both of you are covered in sugar and butter!"_

~~~~~~~~~~ Flashback End~~~~~~~~~~

"Hey, Misaki?" Akako came towards me.

"h-hey" I answered back, stammering.

"Have you seen Eric, he was supposed to go with me somewhere?" she replied. I was a little jealous that she'd been hanging out with Eric more but this kinda stuff can't be helped.

"No, sh-should I g-go with you instead?" I suggested hoping she'd say yes.

"n-no! Totally unnecessary! Besides, Mr. Kusanagi said you're still under strict orders not to leave the bar!" she said a little too quickly. She was slowly backing away but her clumsiness caused her to trip over her own feet. I caught her in time before she fell but my I felt I sudden pain in my torso. I winced and she did as well. I saw that I had caught her by grabbing into her injured arm.

"Yata, how are you… doing" Tatara stopped walking towards us, "Yata since when were you taking dance lessons with Akako? Seriously, it's the waltz as well?"

I looked down at Akako and saw her turn red (damn it, why does she have to be so cute?).

"I don't know how to dance" she whispered. I chuckled and she looked up at me smiling a goofy grin.

 **Akako POV**

It had been two weeks since that day and everything went by. Kin's birthday was a blast. I hadn't realised how much Homra had taken us in until that day. Mr. Mikoto even gave me a necklace with the Homra insignia on it. I was now an official member as well as the second female to join.

Misaki's birthday was next and I couldn't wait to do something nice for him. I was looking for Eric since he'd agreed to come with me to the skate shop to by him a new skateboard but I couldn't find him. I asked Misaki if he knew where he was but he didn't either. Then he asked me if he should go with me but obviously I rejected, I mean, if you were going to get a present for someone you wouldn't want them to tag along now wouldn't you?

As I stepped back I tripped over my own feet but Misaki caught me. He had grabbed my arm and we both winced in pain. He must've noticed me because he loosened hi s grip a little, as if he was unsure about something. At that moment, Mr. Totsuka walked in and teased us about dancing since the position we were in was a lot like a dip. I corrected him by saying I didn't know how to dance and Misaki laughed at that.

Later on, I served dinner to all the members present at the bar ("thanks Akako, your cooking is the best!" Tatara said. "Almost as tasty as you, Akako", Chitose 'complimented'). I was still in search of Eric but I hadn't found him at all. We had become close friends in the past couple of weeks. Aside from Misaki, he's the only member who knows about my history. As well as that, he'd give me a really good pep talk when I was drowning in a sea of confusion. I sighed in defeat and decided to try again tomorrow since my shift was about to start.

I still had a few minutes so I put my skates on ("you'll get the job done quicker and the customers seem to enjoy the show" Mr. Kusanagi said) and went into the kitchen to get something to drink. As I rolled into the kitchen, I thought I saw Reisi outside the bar and didn't see Misaki coming towards me. You can probably guess what happened next. Our paths collided and I fell half lying down and half sitting up besides the island counter. There was something against my stomach and another something gripping my chest. I opened an eye and saw Misaki's head pressing into my torso and his hand was groping my upper half. His grip increased then decreased on my *cough cough* and then his head shot up. We were both stuck like that- both of us were too confused and embarrassed to move. He turned red as I realised the position we were in. He was sitting on top of my legs, almost straddling, and his hand was still holding my- you get the idea! Then, I heard a sound that sounded like a camera shot. I looked up and saw Chitose run away.

 **Yata POV**

DAMN IT! DAMN IT! DAMN IT! I can't believe what had just happened! I went into the kitchen to sneak some cookies and as I was coming out I didn't see Akako skating in! Then, BAM! CARSH! SMACK! We sorta kinda collided into each other. I felt something warm underneath my face and I was holding something small but soft. I tried to feel what it was. I looked up and saw I was groping Akako's *ahem* and sat up. I couldn't move, I was too embarrassed and confused to move at all. DAMN IT! DAMN IT! DAMN IT! I felt like such a pervert! To make things worse, I was straddling her when Chitose came in and took a picture of us. When I get my hands on that man- whore I was gonna break his PDA, then I was gonna go for his neck.

"I-I should probably go start my shift. Don't wanna keep the customers waiting" Akako laughed nervously.

"y=yeah" I said clearing my throat and looking away as I finally got off her. I helped her up and we both went opposite directions. As was heading towards the basement, I saw Chitose outside flirting with yet another girl, and ran outside.

"Chitose you f***ing player! I'm gonna kill you, bastard!" I yelled as I lunged towards him.

"Sorry, darling but I gotta run!" he said, ditching his date and making a run for it. I chased him around the city and back again before he made his way into the bar. He ran upstairs and I was following when suddenly, all I could feel was pain. I tripped and stumbled and fell on the stairs. I found it hard to breathe so I turned over to make it easier but it only made the pain worse. I began coughing up blood and tried to cover my mouth with my hands but I couldn't feel my hand-or any other part of my body. My vision was blurring and my eyes started closing. The last thing I saw was Akako dropping something and skating over towards me.

 **Akako POV**

At first I thought Misaki had tripped and tried to get up, but then he began coughing blood. I dropped the towel that I was holding and skated over to him.

"h-hey, c-can you hear me?" I tried to get a reply out of him by cupping his cheeks with my hands. I had to stop myself from crying but the sight of him in pain was too much to bear. He was trembling so much as my tears fell onto his shirt.

"Akako are you… what the hell happened to Chihuahua?" he bent down to take a look at him. I shrugged and sniffled as I felt my tears fall.

"Bloody hell" Eric cursed in English. I looked at him as he helped me pick up Misaki and take him to his room.

When we got there, we laid him down on the bed and his hand immediately went to his torso. I frowned. He should've been fine as long as he didn't push himself too hard- oh damn! I remembered the events of earlier that day and thought about why Chitose ran in and out of the bar so suddenly. Knowing Misaki, he probably _did_ push himself beyond his limit.

I sighed as I realised all he needed was rest and a change of bandages. Eric must've come to the same conclusion because he gently placed an arm around my shoulders and led me out the room. I took one final glance at Misaki before letting the door shut lose.

At that moment Chitose peeked out of his room. "Is he gone? Can I come out now?" he asked with a nervous smile plastered on his face. I smiled as sweetly as I could.

"You can come out now", I said innocently, "but it's not safe yet".

"Huh? What do you me-" SLAP!

I slapped Chitose as hard as I could (it actually left a red mark!) and grabbed Eric's hand before running off, dragging him with me. We were running and laughing at the same time and we eventually stopped to catch our breaths.

"We should go to the skate shop before it closes" Eric panted. I nodded in agreement and we both went to Shizume Shopping Centre. Once we had finished off at the shop, we headed back to the bar. We stopped by a park bench and sat down. Eric was the one to break the silence.

"Can I ask you something?" I nodded, "what are your feelings towards Yata?"

I froze and turned red. He had just asked me if I had a crush on Misaki. I guess I kinda do but I also like Eric very much, it's confusing. I was deeply confused when a cheeky little thought popped into my head, I smirked and twirled my hair.

"Eric, are you _jealous_?" I asked teasingly. Eric's cheeks turned pinkish and he looked away, trying to hide the blush with his long blonde bangs.

"n-no" he said trying to act firm. I decided to tease him further. I shuffled closer to him and leaned against his chest.

"Eric, I think you _are_ jealous" I said as I tried to stifle a laugh without luck. Eric saw what I was trying to do and laughed silently. If it wasn't for his shoulders shaking slightly (and my strain powers) I probably wouldn't have known if he was laughing at all.

"Let's go back, Chitose probably has learned not to mess with you or your loyal Chihuahua" he joked as we started walking. I noticed he had found a way to hold my hand but I didn't say anything about it.

 **Yata POV**

I opened my eyes a little while after Akako left. Her hand felt so good and I really badly wished she had stayed. I wanted her to stay and help me get better. Wait a sec, why was I being all needy all of a sudden?! I sat up, trying to ignore the massive amount of pain being emitted from my torso, and took my sweatshirt off. It was too hot to keep it on so I sat on my bed listening to music through my headphones in my black tank top.

After a couple of hours, I heard a knock at my door. I stumbled over to it, falling a few times, and opened it.

"Hey, you're awake!" Akako greeted me cheerfully. I gave her a genuine smile in return and let her in. I sat down on my bed and she sat down beside me.

"How're you feeling?" she asked softly.

"Completely fine, I can take anything, ya know" I tried to act confident but my voice came out hoarse and cracked mid-sentence.

"Don't push it, seriously", she said firmly, "and when was the last time you changed your bandages?"

She gasped and smiled as she took off the strip of cloth around my head.

"What?" I said turning to the small mirror that hung next to the wardrobe. I saw my head injuries were completely healed. I turned to face Akako again and saw her staring at my shoulder. The loose bandages were falling out of my shirt. I smirked and did something Chitose would've done; I stepped back and took off my shirt. She turned her head away but I saw the blush. I figured I was turning red too because I did something so out of character, but I still continued at attempting to flirt with her.

"I thought you said you were going to help change my bandages"

 **A/N: so there we have chapter ten. I'm so glad I finally got this up and I can't apologise enough about the late update.**

 **Sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry!**

 **GOMENSAI MINA! ^O^**

 **Hopefully I should update in a week or two (and yes I realise I said that last time) but just to keep you guys interests I'll give you a hint for the next chapter: the triangle theory is more complicated than you think.**

 **If you guys think you've figured out what I mean then please review or PM me.**

 **That's all there is to it. Akakocat out!**

 **-Meow!-**


	11. Chapter 11:Birthday and betrayed feeling

**A/N: hellooooo guys and I have an announcement to make!**

 **First of all, it's winter break so I will try to update every other day.**

 **Secondly, there is going to be a** ** _big_** **plot twist. I won't spoil anything at all, unless anyone wants a sneak peek, so that's all I'm going to say.**

 **No more from me so on with the story!**

* * *

 **Akako POV**

"I thought you said that you were going to help me with my bandages", Misaki said smirking. I looked away, embarrassed. If he was trying to tease me then he had succeeded. Well Misaki Yatagarasu, two can play at that game. _just you wait, the wild crow will soon be tongue tied when this kitty is finished with you,_ I thought playfully.

"Thats right, I said that didn't i? If I recall correctly, you also have a couple of injuries on you knees and _upper_ thighs", I replied smiling evilly. He froze and turned red. Bullseye!

"W-well I can d-do that part myself!" he retorted.

"Nuh-uh! I said i'll do your bandages and that's exactly what I'll do! So take off those trousers and let me bandage you up!

"No! You're not changing my bandages! If you do then I'll-"

"You'll What?" I asked innocently, blinking like i didn't understand a word he just said.

"I'll... I'll... I'll force you to eat ... something?" he was at loss of words. This was too easy. As he ran his hand through his russet locks, I took the opportunity and gently pushed him onto the bed. Whilst he was still shocked at the motion, i took the chance to embarrass him further. I tugged at his trousers and once they were off, i sat on top of his uninjured leg.

"Okay, let's bandage you up!" I said as I worked on his arms first. I heard him sigh and sit up so he could lean against the wall.

 **Yata POV**

Damn. That hadn't worked out the way I planned it. Who am I kidding?! I didn't plan anything at all! Lesson learned, don't ever try to act like Chitose because I'm not a womanizing pervert like him. Was it wrong to tease her like that in the first place? I was lost in thought when she pushed me onto the bed and climbed on top. I was shocked that someone that small could have that much strength.

"If it hurts, tell me", she said after finishing my arm and going for my shoulder. I sat up so she could do it without leaning over me the way she was. Her hands were working magic as she finished bandaging my shoulder.

"Your head looks fine so I doubt there is any need for you to look like a complete mummy, but your leg, that's the main problem. I've seen you walk, you tend to limp a lot", she mumbled as she finished off my shoulder.

"I can walk just fine", I grumbled. She looked up at me in a kid-ish way and frowned.

"Look, if you want to come tomorrow to where we're going, you need to let me see your leg!" she was threatening me.

"Where are we going?" I asked wondering why I wasn't told about this trip.

"It's a surprise!" she winked, putting a finger to her lips.

 **-Time skip to The Next Day-**

We got off the road and stopped. At least I think we did since I was forced to sit in the back where there were no windows. Kusanagi opened the door and let me out. I was blinded by the light when I got out, and once I had recovered I saw only three things: Sun;Sand; and Surf boards. I turned around to see everyone crowded around me holding beach balls and wearing their swimsuits.

"Happy Birthday Yata!" They cheered in unison. I blinked in surprise when Akako pushed a big present into my arms.

"Happy Eighteenth birthday Misaki!" she said with a goofy grin on her face. I took it from her and tore open the wrapping paper to see... more wrapping paper?! I looked up at Akako but she just winked and ran away to play in the sand with Anna.

"She is so annoying!" I huffed as I took the swim trunks Tatara handed me. Mr. Mikoto turned his head and smirked.

"Is that so?" he said lazily, lighting a cigarette. I went to change and when I came back, everyone was having fun.

I wandered off to get a surf board from the mini van we came in and walked to the shoreline. As I got the hang of surfing, I saw Akako watch me from the beach and turn away. I carried on swimming when I came across a cave. As I started to explore, I found a bunch of flowers.

"Flowers?" I said aloud, confused.

"This place, you must leave" a voice from behind me said. I turned to see an old man before yelling out in shock.

"It's best not to enter this place so lightly"

"What..." I was too scared to continue asking him what he meant.

"A while ago, a child drowned here. The child's soul is still said to be floating around here".

"That... That means..." Now I was scared, although, I'd never admit to it out loud.

"You shouldn't come to play here..."

"As if..." I said, trying not to believe the old man.

 **Akako POV**

I had given Misaki his present and, knowing he'd try to open it immediately, I'd wrapped it in two layers of wrapping paper. When he went off to change, I was busy building sand castles with Anna when Eric came out of the changing rooms with a float around his waist. I smiled at the small girl before running off to talk to him.

"I'll go swimming as well! It's been a while, though", I heard Chitose say before Dewa turned to Eric.

"Eric, you can't swim, can you?" he asked once he had looked at the float. Eric didn't reply.

"Come on then! We'll teach you!" I smiled as I dragged him towards the water.

He was a quick learner and got the hang of it easily. I was drying myself off when I heard a bunch of girls gush over Kamamoto.

" I won't lose to him this year! Or any year after that!" Chitose declared as he stared daggers at Kamamoto, who was busy cooking something for a couple of girls he was talking to. Chitose turned around to see a bunch of girls walking along the shoreline. He was about to walk up to them when one of them pointed at something or someone in the water.

"Hey, look at that guy, he seems pretty cool!" She said whilst pointing at Misaki.

"Yeah!" another agreed.

"Hey look at him, he's pretty good at swimming", someone else said pointing at Eric. I narrowed my eyes at the girls before stealing a glance at the two guys in question. I caught Misaki looking back before turning away and heading towards the rock pools.

I remember coming here before my mother died. There was always this one spot I would go to every time my brothers would argue over a new discovery or when I had tripped and fell. I chuckled to myself as I saw Kin crouched down beside a pool, gazing at it intensely. Kin looked up as I walked up to him.

" I remember how mama used to take us here. You used to think you could hide away everytime me and Reisi started to argue", Kin remembered as well. When his illness first broke out, he couldn't remember anyone or anything, with mama being an exception. When he started to remember stuff from the past, we knew he was getting better, I knew that he was going to be alright.

"You remember?" I asked.,he nodded and looked up towards the icecream stand. I laughed and almost fell back into the rock pool, but Kin caught me. At least that's what I thought, instead of keeping me upright, he pushed me forward into the sea.

"Kin! Help!" I yelped as I flailed my arms about," I really need your help! Please!"

" I'm not falling for it, Aka-Ao," Kin laughed as h crossed his arms. I was about to go under when he reached out to me with a worried look on his face. I smirked and grabbed his hand, but instead of pulling myself out, I plucked him in. He gasped as he hit the water and we started splashing about in the water.

"Now all that's missing is the ice-cream", Kin said getting out. He handed me his peel before running to buying some ice cream for us. I sighed, content. He really had gotten better ever since Homra took us in.

I climbed one of the bigger rocks and sat down, feeling the breeze running through my hair. Kin was taking a long time but when I looked down I saw that there was a long queue so didn't think any more about it. I remembered a song my mother used to sing, one about meeting someone that makes you feel something different, and I sang it. I don't usually sing when others are around so I took the opportunity when I saw it.

 **Yata POV**

I was creeped out by that old mans story so I decided to head back by climbing over the rocks. I wondered what the present that Akako gave me was. She had wrapped in two layers and I decided to save it later for the barbecue. After a while, my leg started to hurt a little so I decided to sit down for a while, when I heard someone singing.

"You are nice to everyone,

You don't know

I can't tell my words,

when I see him

I'm such a fool, a complete dimwit

for feeling something like this, forever"

I followed the voice and saw Akako. She had a good voice and although I prefered my headphones, this was my first live concert, so I hid behind a rock and listened to her as she continued.

"I can't stand anymore

I love, I hate, I love

My heart belongs to U

What can I do? Tell me

on his left ear there is an earring

on his sneakers there's a red line

when I learnt about your favourite things

i thought that i had got closer to you

but then i learned

i was wrong, it's not me

My heart belongs to you

but it's still a mean story

you are nice to everyone

you don't know my feeling

I can't tell my words

when I see him

It's ironic

but then i learned

i was wrong, it's not me

my heart belongs to you

no matter what i see or learn it won't change

my heart belongs to you

what can I do? tell me"

she finished before getting up and climbing down. I looked out from behind my hiding place to make sure she was gone before getting up and turning around.

" What were you doing behind the rock?"

I tripped over grabbing onto the only thing I could find, the owner of the voice.

" Calm down, it's only me", Akako said landed ontop of me. I blinked in surprise and sat up. That was a bad idea because we ended up nose to nose.

" Akako, I'm back", Kin yelled from below. Akako didn't seem to have heard it because she was looking at me so intently I turned red. Closer, she was getting closer and I think that I was the one that closed the gap between us. I closed my eyes and nervously wrapped my arm around her shoulder as she placed her hand on mine.

when we broke apart, I felt so happy that she felt the same way about me, but that moment was gone when Akako spoke.

" Eric", she said quietly, eyes brimming with tears. My temper rose as I got up. " What do you mean?"

"I'm sorry, I... I don't know anymore..." She trailed off as a tear rolled down her cheek. So she didn't feel,the same way after all. That's what I get for getting my hopes up.

" Your brother is waiting for you", I growled as I grabbed my surfboard and headed off. If I had stayed for a little longer I could've heard what she said after that but I didn't. Instead, I continued in my fit of hurt and rage.

 **Akakao POV**

"Misaki, don't... Go... I... Like you too"

* * *

 **A/N: well that wraps up chapter 11. In case any of you guys were wondering,,the song Akako sung is actually a japanese song called Kare (him) by a band called supercell. It's a really** **catchy song and I love it so I really recommend it.**

 **Like I said before, there will be a major plot twist in the next few chapters so please review and tell me what you think of the story so far.**

 **Thats all there is to it, akakocat out**

 **-Meow!-**


	12. Chapter 12: post- party & pre- problem

**A/N: hellooo guys! I told you I'd try and update really quickly! So here I am with a new chapter!**

 **Wishes-in-the-rain: brace yourself for a whole plot twist of misunderstandings and emotions. Of course, you probably will find out before I update on the website since you're the one who proof reads my work and all... Hehe**

 **anyways, on with the story!**

* * *

 **Yata POV**

i didn't talk to her at all after that. I could see she was trying to get my attention but I was in the middle of a silent,childish tantrum and I didn't want anyone to interfere. After it got dark, we started the barbeque. Most people would bring coal and lighters with them but all we needed was a bunch of driftwood to make a bonfire with and self control as we used our powers to light it up.

I was happily drinking my soda when Chitose went on about a ghost in one of the caves. I'm choked as I emembered what the old man said earlier that day.

" Yata, are you ok?" Tatara asked me. I nodded and continued to drink my soda When Chitose continued.

" We should go exploring later. Yata, it's your birthday, you decide what we do next. Unless you're _scared_ ", he teased.

" Like hell is scared! We're going to the cave to see if that rumour is true!" I retorted inwardly causing myself. Sure I was creeped out by what that old man said but that didn't mean it had to be true, did it?

After the fire died down, we walked down towards the cliffs, where the cave in question was. I was shivering badly and when Tatara asked why, I blamed the wind. Akako hadn't come with us because she had to give Kin his medicine. I got why she didn't come with us but why Eric went with her was beyond me. Not that I cared. After what went down, why should I care?

As we made our way inside the cave, Kusanagi lit a cigarette and used it as. Source of light. We had walked a fe minutes when I saw something move. I froze as a boy appeared out of the darkness and passed out when he started talking. When Chitose kicked me, I got up and tried to keep cool.

" This boys alive" Anna said. The boy told us the story of how his friend had died here and how he comes here all the time to see if the rumours were true.

Kusanagi laughed. " The people probably thought _you_ were the ghost because you come here often".

As Kusanagi explained what he meant about the misunderstanding of the local people, I felt bad about the way I lashed out at Akako. I looked back at the rock where it went down. This was exactly why I couldn't get a girl.

 **Akako POV**

I went back to the bar after the bonfire. I was tired and I needed to give Kin his medicine. On top of that, I had to do a late shift at the cafe I worked in. Now that Homra had took me in, I only needed to work on Fridays and Sundays so that I had enough money to pay off my fathers debt.

After a while, Kin began to get sleepy so he went up to our room. Now that he began to get better, he could do so much stuff by himself, it began to feel unnatural for him not to ask for help. He'd usually help Mr. Kusanagi behind the bar clearing glasses or sorting the shelves.

Inwent into the kitchen and saw the pile of dirty dishes in the sink. I sighed as as I got to work clearing them up. I was halfway through when I heard the back door. Assuming it was the guys coming back, I carried on with the dishes when I heard someone behind me.

" Need help with those?" The voice said. I turned around to see Eric standing there. I shook my head and smiled as he leaned against the counter staring at the floor. There was a comfortable silence between us as a dried my hands and yawned.

" You still have your shift to do, don't you?" He asked walking towards me. I nodded and reached for my coat when Eric took hus one down instead of mine and wrapped it around my shoulders. I gave him a questioning look but he simply pushed me out of the bar and accompanied me to the cafe.

Once we got there, Eric told me that he'd be waiting until I was done and went to sit down in one of the booths. I smiled and went to the kitchen where I put my name tag on and started sorting out the menus and cutlery. I didn't hate this job, but it wasn't the best job either.

" Akako, you're here!" My manager, Ryo, said. I smiled at him before going towards the cupboards to sort out the dishes and cups. " Could you serve the customers instead? I know you usually work over here and that you prefer it this way but we have a new customer and you usually handle the new ones better, so could you?" He asked. I blinked before biting my lip and nodding.

When I went behind the counter, I saw that the only other people there were Eric and... Ekusutashi.

 **Yata POV**

When we got back, there was no sign of Akako. Then I remembered she had to work at cafe a few minutes away so I headed there.

When I got there, I saw that she had only two customers to serve: Eric and someone I couldn't recognise. I walked in and sat down opposite Eric,,trying to get her attention. When our eyes locked and she looked frightened. I frowned and she shook her head. Eric face palmed himself and subtly pointed at the other person who was sitting a few booths away from us, glaring at Akako intensely.

" Name?" I asked her.

" Ekusutashi" she whispered so only we could hear. Eric got up and accompanied her towards the counter, pretending to pay for his tab whilst I went outside and called Kusanagi.

" Hello?" He said when he picked up.

" Mr. Kusanagi, it's me Yata. What do you know about a dealer called Ekusutashi?

* * *

 **A/N: I told you there was going to be a plot twist. So, what do you guys think? Please review after you read it. All critism is welcomed as well.**

 **well that's all I have for now. I'm not going to give any hints whatsoever because I want it to be a surprise, heheheh**

 **happy holidays! Akakocat out,**

 **~~ Meow!~~**


	13. Chapter 13: A note and a problem

**A/N:Hey everyone! I hope everyone had an amazing holiday! It's 2016 so my new years resolution is to update more often. Since I only got one review (Please review, I'm begging you guys!) I'll answer it at the A/N at the bottom.**

 **Now is the turning point in the story so fasten your seatbelts for a rollercoaster of shock and twists! On with the next chapter!**

* * *

 **Akako POV**

Why did he have to be here? Why was he here? I came up with a thousand ways to question Ekusutashi's appearance but none of them led to an answer. I was shaking as Eric pretended to pay for his imaginary tab and Misaki went outside. Ryo came out from the back to tell me that I could take my leave before scanning to see what the cause for my nervousness was.

"Want me to take care of him?" He asked, gesturing towards Ekusutashi. I gave him a small smile before shaking my head.

"No thanks. And before you ask, I'm sure", He smiled uncertainly before taking my apron and telling me that my shift was over.

Once we were outside, Misaki hung up the phone and cursed.

"Look, I have some good news and bad news. Which do you wanna hear first?" He asked, offering me a small smile.

"Good news... please" I whispered, still afraid of Ekusutashi following us.

"I called Kusanagi and he says that the bastard you told me about is well known underground and with strains, but also he's a strain himself. He's a tracker and an assassin, that's how he's able to capture anyone or anything he crosses paths with. We also have a basic profile of him in our Homra database" he informed before continuing, "The bad news is... well... I think... it'd be best if you see for yourself..."

I laughed nervously, " Is it really that bad?"

Eric's PDA lit up and he turned away to check it before looking up alarmed, "Chihuahua... this... Akako it really is bad"

I looked at them confused before continuing to walk towards the bar.

"I'm sorry for earlier today" Misaki said, breaking the silence, "I did something stupid and blamed you for it..."

Eric pulled me close, "Don't apologise, honestly, I'm over that part. I just wish i could do it again" I mumbled into his chest.

 **Yata POV**

"Hello, Mr. Kusanagi it's me, Yata. Do you know anything about a dealer called Ekusutashi?" I asked him through the phone.

"Ekusutashi... He is feared by strains and a few locals as well thanks to his reputation as an assassin/tracker strain. Why do you ask?"

"He is the one that's after Akako and Kin" I replied.

"Speaking of Akako... her brother, he's missing and we can't find him"

"Where have you checked?"

"Their room, the basement, the kitchen and I just sent out Fujishima and Akagi to look for him. Chitose, Dewa and Bando are trying to track him through his PDA. Mikoto is trying to help Anna locate him as well and Tatara headed over to the busier areas of the city to look for him"

"Okay... don't contact the blues unless we're completely screwed"

"Don't worry about that, Yata. Worry about how Akako's gonna handle it" He said before hanging up.

I put my phone away and swore. _How the hell was I supposed to tell her that her brother was missing?! She probably hated me for this morning... why did I say that to her?!_ I was mentally beating myself up when Eric and Akako walked out. I told her what Kusanagi told me about the creep in the cafe as we started walking and texted Eric about Kin going missing. I couldn't tell her myself.

Once we were back at the bar, Kusanagi asked if I had told her about her brother.

"I couldn't..." I said as I watched Eric talk to Akako. I didn't hear what Kusanagi said because she had gotten up and was heading upstairs

I ran to block her.

"Misaki? Can I please get through?" she said, trying to get past me.

"No!" I said too soon, " I mean... no, wouldn't you rather hang out with us instead of going upstairs?"

"Yata..." Kusanagi warned.

"Actually, I'm pretty tired but I'll come back down. I just need to check up on Kin", sh replied pushing past me and running up the stairs. I ran up following her after Kusanagi hit me on the head and saw her frozen in front of her desk.

"Where is my brother?" she asked in a tone I couldn't understand.

"Kusanagi said they searched every where and -" She thrust her fist into my chest before I could finish. I looked closer at it and saw she was holding a note. I took it from her and began reading it.

 **Akako POV**

 _"Dear Akako,_

 _You're my little sister and youngest sibling and I never wanted to hurt you but I'm not the Kin you thought I was. You see, way back then when me and Reisi fought after he joined Scepter 4, I was supposed to have fell of a roof and injured myself severely. After that, you took me to hospital and I stayed there for a couple of weeks. All of that was true, however, do you remember the doctors saying that I'd need to stay in hospital for a month at best? You see, after a few days had gone by whilst I was supposed to be in hospital, Ekusutashi took me at around midnight and very kindly healed me. After that, he extracted some of my DNA and that is how I now have a clone. The Kin you thought was your brother by birth is in the hands of Ekusutashi. The Kin you spent all this time with was actually me, a clone._

 _Thanks to your meeting with the vanguard of Homra, I have procured enough information about the red clan to return to my master and report my findings. Despite the fact that I'm a clone, I am still your brother, thanks to the real Taishi Kin Munakata's DNA, and I don't intend to hurt you (yet) but I must return to my master._

 _By the time you read this, I'll be gone and not even the Anna Kushina will be able to track me down._

 _~~Kin"_

Misaki finished reading as Eric walked in and read the note over his shoulder. Then, everything went fuzzy and I fell.

* * *

 **A/N: OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH! Told you guys there'll be a plot twist. I bet you all just hate me for leaving a yet another cliffhanger but what can I say? I sure do love using them. Anyways, I'll just answer the only review I got.**

 **Guest: Thank you for reviewing! I'm glad you've enjoyed it so far and I agree, poor Misaki! As for the cliffhangers, the whole reason they're there is to keep people interested.**

 **Please, please, please, please, please review. All criticism is welcome and I really will appreciate anything anyone has got to say, so please review. That being said, I hope you've enjoyed! Happy new year guys and I'll make sure to start updating regularly again! Byeeee**

 **-Meow!-**


	14. Chapter 14: Memoirs and ephialtes

**A/N: Hello guys! I'm back again after two weeks! Maybe I should stick to updating every other week, that way I'll be able to gather ideas... Oh well, where were we last time? Oh yeah, Kin turned out to be a clone and Akako fainted...**

 **So um... I'm not going to say anything else besides a disclaimer:**

 **I don't own own K or any of it's characters, the all belong to Gora/Gohands! ^O^**

 **please read and review Everyone!**

* * *

 **Yata POV**

The note was definitely right. Not even Anna could track down kin, or Ekusutashi for that matter. Mikoto was getting angrier by the minute, especially with all the strain on Anna as she tried to figure out where the pair were. Akako still hadn't woken up yet and we were all getting worried. It had been three days since when we first found the note. Chitose and Masaomi resorted to asking around everyone they could get to talk to them about Them and the rest of the guys searched the underground tunnels and every strain hide out we had uncovered. Me and Eric took turns in between patrolling the area to look after her. Tatara helped out too, but still, she hadn't gotten up yet. Me and Eric were supposed to be swapping roles when we both noticed the change in her room. Instead of the usual cream coloured walls, there was a lot of red and grey.

"What..." I couldn't even form a question because of the colours. Eric punched me in the arm but before I could punch him back, he pointed towards Akako: She was trembling; gasping for air; and glowing.

"What the hec?" I exclaimed, not really helping. We both walked up to her when Anna swiftly walked passed us. When had she even entered the room? I watched as the little girl closed her eyes and opened them after a moment.

"She knows where they are," She said in her monotone-like voice, "She is using her strain powers to track their colours. She can contact us but only through telepathy and that puts more pressure on her".

"Do you know how long until she wakes up?" Eric asked her.

She nodded her head, "She'll be up in a few days but when she does, we need to get as much information as we can out of her before it fades from her memory".

We nodded as I went out for my round of patrols.

* * *

 **Akako POV**

There was a lot of colours around me. Mostly red and grey- meaning a lot of anger and stress- but I could see the firework-like sparks of Gold and silver, which meant someone was enjoying a victory and another was grateful for being second. I followed those colours and found myself looking into the paintings of Ekusutashi's and clone-Kin's mind.

There wasn't many colours at all, especially in Kin's mind. However, there was one thing I was interested in; Why there was a slowly growing patch of black. Black, for a painter strain, meant emptiness and death. It wasn't in Kin's mind, it was in Ekusutashi's. Did that mean he was dying? Or did it mean that he was slowly getting rid of his memories?

I decided to invested the black area. It was horrible: The entire place was like a void; Cold and it felt like you were drowning. I went deeper and founder bits and pieces of his life playing like a silent film playing in the park. I stopped digging and watched a few of them.

* * *

 _The boy was busy playing with the toy horse when a woman bent down and stroked his head._

 _"Come on now, time to go" She said in a warm tone. The boy nodded smiling but didn't say anything. Before the pair could go, a small girl walked up to them._

 _"Bye! See you again Hikaru!" She exclaimed waving at him. Hikaru smiled and waved back but again, he didn't say anything._

* * *

 _"Hikaru! Get over here right know!" A man barked at the ten-year-old. He obediently did as he was ordered and appeared before the demanding man. The man raised his hand and slapped the boy, hard enough to throw him off balance, causing him to fall._

 _"Next time I order you to do a job, you do it right!" he spat before stepping over the crying boy and walking out._

* * *

 _He found the girl again, the one he'd play with when he was young. He smiled at her and tried to speak but no words came out of his mouth, as always. The girl smiled in return, apparently recognising him. She held out a hand which he took before running with him towards the park._

 _The sun was setting as they stood underneath a rather large willow tree by the lake. For the first time in his life, Hikaru felt peaceful and happy. After that, they met many times more, exploring different places and in that time, the girl never let go of his hand._

* * *

 _It was on a sunset much like the first when it happened. They were eating ice cream and the girl was talking to him, telling about the different things she happened to know about. It was his only way of knowing anything, when the girl talked. He was caged in all his life and was glad that someone was taking the time and telling him things he'd never be able to discover on his own._

 _The said their goodbyes when a figure approached the girl from behind. Hikaru noticed but couldn't do anything. His soundless cries of warning could reach no one. Well, no one but the man._

 _"Hikaru!_ this _is what you've been doing? Going places with this little slut? This wench shouldn't have any meaning in your life! She is a worthless piece of -"_

 _The man was knocked off his feet as Hikaru attacked him before helping up the girl. He looked at her, examining her face for injuries. She smiled before tucking a lock of hair behind her ear, unintentionally revealing a fresh cut going down the side of her cheek. Hikaru was about to point it out when something hard and metal like hit the back of his head._

* * *

 _He woke up on the pavement. he was surrounded by a puddle of blood, and not just his own. He could see the girl lying a few feet away and could see the red liquid around her as well. He stumbled as he made his way towards her. Once he managed to reach her side, he cupped her cheek, tears filling his eyes._

 _"Akane..." He whispered, surprising himself. Who's voice was that? He had never been able to speak so why was sound coming out of his mouth?_

 _The girl, Akane, turned her head towards him, "You... said my... name. Your voice... sounds so... lovely..." She managed no more before passing on in his arms. Hikaru cried. He had cried before: when his mother died; when his uncle, the man, tortured him; but never had he cried like he did at that moment._

 _He carried the body to where they had first met. As he stood underneath the willow tree, he carved something into the bark. He then dug a hole in the ground and buried Akane. Before he left, he placed many red cherry blossoms over the grave._

 _"Akane Sakura, brilliant red cherry blossom," he read the carving out loud before leaving the park and stalking off to find his uncle_

* * *

 _The door opened as Hikaru entered. His uncle was drunk and let him in._

 _"So you survived, eh?" he slurred, "You're stronger than I thought, Hikaru."_

 _Hikaru stuck him with another punch as his own blood continued to flow from his head. Then. the strangest thing happened. His blood began floating in the air and formed the shape of a knife. Hikaru was shocked and stood still as he thought of all the things he could do to his uncle. Without warning, the knife struck the older man in the chest and continuously stabbed him until the man was lying in the floor gasping for air._

 _"Hikaru..." the man trailed off as Hikaru kicked him and picked up a few ecstasy tablets._

 _"My name isn't Hikaru, he died alongside Akane. My name is Ekusutashi!" He said as the knife stabbed him once more before the blood returned back inside his body_

* * *

I woke up. Anna and Eric were in the room and they were alarmed to see my abrupt movement.

"What did you find out?" Eric asked firmly. Just then, Mr. Kusanagi entered the room and I began telling them what I had just seen.

* * *

 **A/N: Well, there you go. Chapter fourteen at your service! Please review everyone and tell me what you think.**

 **So I should be back the week after next week now that I've decided to update this story every other week. I hope you guys don't lose faith in this story until then, so bye for now!**

 **-Meow!-**


	15. Chapter 15: fire and formalities

**A/N: hiiii guys! I hope everyone's had a good January and February! since it's almost March unless it is... Let me rephrase that... Hope everyone's having a great time! I know loads of people that aren't but we're getting through... I hope...**

 **Also, could you guys** pleeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaase **read the notice at the end of this chapter?**

 **Anyways, I don't own K or any of its characters and now to answer the only review I got ( pleeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaase review guys! I need to know what you're thinking!)**

 **Guest: thank you sooooooo much for reviewing! Seriously, arigato gozaimasu! I'm so happy that you think it's getting more interesting and I've got a lot more in store for all my readers so fasten your seat belts 'cause it's going to be a bumpy ride! XD**

 **Well, that's all for now, So enjoy the story!**

* * *

 **Yata POV**

She woke up. Akako was shaking badly whilst she was unconscious and then she woke up with a start. We immediately asked what she saw but before she could say anything, Mikoto walked in.

" You're awake now?" He said lazily. Akako nodded, " then take hold of this".

Mikoto held out his hand, which was ablaze with fire, and watched as Akako hesitantly reached out for it. She was about to grab hold of it when she drew back a little.

" What happens if I don't-"

"Then you aren't worthy and we're wasting our time with you," he cut her off sternly. Akako inhaled softly before grabbing his hand. She was suddenly engulfed by fire and so was Mikoto. Me, Eric and Anna took a step back before stepping out the room as the flames grew wild and imbibed the entire room. From the brief glimpses I saw of the pair, it looked like even Mikoto was having trouble keeping the fire under control.

* * *

 **Akako POV**

They were everywhere! The flames were surrounding me like the ocean and I was slowly drowning! But they felt like they were setting me free at the same time. I looked at Mikoto, hoping that he'd be able to contain them, but he was struggling to control them as well. I didn't know what to do and was completely impuissant at preventing the flames from consuming the entire room. Then, suddenly, Mikoto did something that I thought would only make the matter worse; he released the flames from his grasp and let them roam free.

As he disappeared into orange and red, I was desperately trying to find an escape. The flames were lifting me off the floor and I was blinded by the bright light. I had definitely thought that I was going to die but then I saw that there weren't any burn marks on my skin and that I didn't feel any pain at all. I felt the flames touch me, almost as if they were drawing something using my skin as a canvas.

After a few seconds, the flames began to disappear. Then, they vanished. I was panting and the room was spinning around me. I held on to the nearest thing I could find to keep my balance. Once I recovered from the wave of dizziness that washed over me, I realised I was holding onto Misaki.

* * *

 **Yata POV**

The flames had finally gone away. It was relieving to see that the room was untouched and that everything was still intact. Nothing had changed- nothing except for Akako. Her eyes had turned a fiercer shade of violet and her clothes had changed as well. Her hair, her hair was completely different. Instead of the navy colour with a small dash of red near the roots, every lock was either red, black or a deep blue colour- almost like the scepter 4 blue.

She was swaying when her feet touched the ground. Eric stepped forward and was about to reach her but I beat him to it. Once she had regained her balance and had looked up. I saw the necklace around her neck. The charm was the Homra insignia.

Mikoto stepped forward and spoke up. "Where is it?" he asked.

"Around her neck- it's a necklace. Is that even possible?" I replied. He gave a curt nod before closing his eyes and leaning against the wall nearest to the door. Akako felt the necklace in between her thumb and index finger before smiling.

* * *

 **Akako POV**

I heard Mikoto ask Misaki something. He replied by pointing something out on my neck. I felt it and realised it was a necklace. Looking down I saw the charm was the Homra insignia. I was now an official member. Reisi would be so mad at me right now.

* * *

 **A/N: So that was chapter 15... and I'm really sorry for the extremely late update. Two weeks turned into two months, dodn't it? Anyways Please review after you've read.**

 **IMPORTANT NOTICE: So basically, I've recently entered a stage in my school life that is really important. I have to choose certain subjects to take exams in for this thing called GCSE's ( feel free to PM me if you don't know what that is and want to know more) and it will take up a lot of time. i will be updating more often but the chapters, like this one, will be shorter than usual despite the fact that I try to keep a minimum of 1500 words. Thank you to everyone and anyone who continues to read this story and I will be back soon!**

 **Akakocat out!**

 **\- Meow!-**


	16. Chapter 16: The Cake and The Caution

**A/N: Hello again! This really is an improvement on updating isn't it? Well you see, I realised that I left yet another cliffhanger and So I decided that I'll update a bit earlier than necessary because I don't want to lose any readers and I've gotten into the flow again. Has anyone ever heard of this thing called "world book day"? Instead, of doing lessons in school, we'll be writing fan fiction so get ready for updates!n**

 **Anyways, enough of me rambling on, let me answer the review I go. Please review guys, I really appreciate it and it really motivates me to get on with the story!**

 **Shadow Snake2: Thank you for reviewing! And yes! There is a lot of pressure on Akako right now, especially in the later chapters to come... Also, just a little secret but they _will_ fight over her...**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own K or any of its characters! ( before I forget to add on the disclaimer again...)**

 **anywho, on with the story!**

* * *

 **Akako POV**

I was freaking out. What if Reisi found out? What if he knows? What if he found out about Kin? What if he already knows? What if both? I was tugging at my hair in frustration when Kusanagi reminded me I was on shift. I sheepishly apologised before skating out into the atrium of the bar, and taking orders and preparing the usual drinks for frequent customers. I wasn't allowed to do night shifts- Mr. Kusanagi sometimes would tell me to take the rest of the day off if the bar got too crowded during the evening. He usually forced the guys into doing them, much to Chitose's pleasure.

I tucked a lock of red hair behind my ear before skating back into the kitchen to put down dirty glasses and take fresh ones in. Ever since I became a member, my hair had caused me the most trouble. I inwardly laughed to myself. I sounded like one of those petty princesses back in high school, always fussing about their hair and makeup. I haven't told anyone yet but I had graduated when I was sixteen because Reisi would constantly nag me into studying.

Before I left the kitchen, I checked the calendar on the fridge. It was August now and in ten days it would be Mr. Mikoto's birthday. Anna had begged me to take her shopping so that we could find the perfect present, which was why I was going to take the afternoon off and spend the rest of the evening with the little girl.

* * *

 **Yata POV**

Me and the guys were out looking for something to give to Mr. Mikoto. We were doing amazingly well at not being able to find anything for him- especially because everytime we did, Chitose would flirt with the attendant serving us and it would end up with him recieving a slap and a... _request_... for us to leave( Although, none of the attendants asked us politely). Soon, we pretty much gave up and hoped that the girls had found something wonderful for him.

When we got back, Akako was wiping the counter and Anna was playing with what I assumed to be a new toy but later learned that she was wrapping up Mr. Mikoto's birthday gift. Eric made his way over to the counter while Tatara headed over to Anna. The rest of the guys went their separate ways whilst I lay on the couch flipping through TV channels. I have to admit, the TV was only an excuse to stay downstairs and eavesdrop on the pair. I only heard a little before they started speaking in English.

" Did you find anything?" Eric asked her.

" You know perfectly well that I'm all out right now", she replied.

" Same, although, I did see someone who looked... What's the Japanese word for it..." He trailed off trying to find the word he was looking for. I wanted to insult him there and then but I knew that it would come back on me. Karma is a scary thing, especially when Mr. Kusanagi is involved.

" You can speak in English, I understand", Akako spoke softly, looking at something behind Eric.

" Well", he started in English, " I saw a man with the sample hair as him and about the same size. I also saw the blues trailing after him like a dog and his master".

* * *

 **Akako POV**

We were speaking in English now. I,could sense that Misaki was eavesdropping but I didn't mind, what mattered was that Eric was finding it hard to speak and luckily I spoke Japanese, English French, Russian and Urdu. Perks of having the captain of sceptre 4 as your older brother.

" Well", he started in English, " I saw a man with the sample hair as him and about the same size. I also saw the blues trailing after him like a dog and his master".

"Who out of the blues?"

" I think it was Akiyama and Benzai... But that lieutenant lady was there as well".

Most people, if they had been standing in my roller skates, would have immediately jumped to the conclusion that this was my brother, but I knew there was a clone of the original running around. I couldn't wait to tell Misaki what I found out, but for now I had to focus on the very original cake I was preparing for Mr. Mikoto. It was in the shape of the Homra insignia and I had no intention of ruining mine and Anna's handiwork.

* * *

 **A/N: so that was chapter sixteen. I don't really have much to say so um... Please review Review! Hopefully everyone is having a good time and are feeling nice, so please review everyone. That's a.l there is to it.**

 **bye!**

 **~meow!~**


	17. Chapter 17: Game Controls and Coziness

**A/N: ...**

 **I'm SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING AGAIN! I realise that I sound like I'm making excuses but please understand that I have loads to work with! I'm really sorry mina-sama (everyone) but school has been getting really stressful-especially these next two years.**

 **Alaetoriamente: Thank you for reviewing and I'm glad your enjoying this fic! Thank you for asking but I'm perfectly fine- just school and homework overload ^u^.**

 **Also, please, please PLEEEEAAASE read the note at the end of the chapter!**

 **I don't own K or characters! Enjoy this chapter everyone!**

* * *

 **Yata POV**

I had heard every word they were talking about and had to act natural when Akako entered the basement. She looked kind of tired so I tossed the second game controller at her. She caught it with ease and smiled at me as she sat cross-legged onto the sofa besides me. We were playing for a while when her character stopped on-screen. At first I thought she didn't know what to do next so I tried giving her advice.  
"You need to shoot those flying things-THERE!" When there was no response I sighed and paused the game. Getting up, I walked towards the DVD shelf, "Look, if you don't want to play the game, we have loads more. If you want I can put on Super Mario or Pac-Man on...Akako?" She still hadn't answered and as I turned around, I heard the remote control drop.

"Akako?" I looked at her and held my laughter back. She had fallen asleep on the sofa. Leaning on the arm of the couch, she has cuddling the cushion, mouth slightly open, and the other arm hung of the sofa. Damn, I didn't know she was that tired! But boy was she a clumsy sleeper, although, it was kind of cute... Wait a minute! Why do I care if she sleeps clumsily?! And why do I think she looks cute?! Dammit, stop acting like a pervert! I took a deep breathe as I calmed down and shook her a little. She stirred in her sleep but didn't wake up. I sighed and bundled her up in my arms. She was way too light-weight for a sixteen-year-old. Maybe, if I cook up her some food maybe she'd eat? I scoff at the idea as I make my way up the stairs.

I hadn't run into anyone of the guys so I was safe for now. I almost had her laid on the bed when I tripped over something and fell next to her on the bed. I would've gotten up if she wasn't holding onto my arm.

* * *

 **Akako POV**

I snuggled into the warmth next to me. It wasn't soft like a pillow but it wasn't hard either. It felt... comfortable. I felt something around my waist and another something tickling my forehead. I opened my eyes and saw another person. At first I thought it was Kin but then I looked up to see Misaki. Why was he there? Why was I here? Weren't we playing video games in the basement? I tried not to wake him as I sat upright and succeeded. Looking around I saw that we were in my room. Did he carry me here? I looked at him and stifled a giggle; He was drooling a little! It looked so cute, I couldn't help but give him a quick peck on the cheek before climbing out of the bed and heading downstairs. If only I knew that Misaki was awake when I did so.

* * *

 **Somewhere In Shizume City**

"I'm very impressed with you Kin. You have proven to be a very...useful pawn in this game of chess I've created. Once we take down the blue king, I will Move on to the final match with Mikoto Suoh. But for now, I'll deal with these two hostages. What did you say their names were? AKiyama and Benzai?

* * *

 **A/N: I'm really sorry that was short but that's all I had time for. I hate end of year exams! But anyways, thank you all for reading and I hope you enjoyed!**

 **PLEASE READ!**

 **So recently, as you know, I'm finding it harder and harder to update regularly with longer chapters. I've put up a poll on my profile regarding this issue so I'd really appreciate everyone checking it out and voting. The poll is whether my readers would prefer shorter chapters but more frequent updates or longer chapters with less regular updates. Or if you just want me to update and continue with the story regardless. If you don't want to vote via the poll then I'd really appreciate if you leave your answer in a review or PM me.**

 **Well, that's all I have to say so thank you for reading and please review! Byeeee!**


	18. Chapter 18: Discussion and deciet

**A/N: Hey guys! So This is was intended to be a longer and quicker update but then I got Exam results so was way too excited to do anything but jump up and down... in my defence, I got top marks in French... Thank you to any people who voted but still, The amount of people that actually voted was below FIVE! Please guys! I need your votes...**

 **But anyways, Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Akako POV**

 _Dear diary,_

 _In life, there are many 'ifs'. Some of them are he good kind, the ones that bring happiness to people, smiles spread like a virus on a cold day, whether it's intentional or accidental. But, one word can also turn a completely stable joy into a fury of despair, anger, hurt and others such. Sometimes, both of them are mixed, causing conflicts between a person and their self. That is the most dangerous 'if' that can ever exist. Such an 'if' happened and I can never be the same again, the wounds are too deep, the scars too big and the sorrow too much._

* * *

 **Yata POV**

I woke up after I felt something move on top of me. I snuck a glance at Akako, who was... sleeping... next to...me... WHY THE HECK WAS SHE WITH ME?! Oh right, she wouldn't let go after I tripped. If she woke to find me underneath her, what would she think? I tried to get up but her expression threatened her to wake up. I sighed as I laid back down, unaware that I'd wrapped my arm around her small waist, and closed my eyes.

After a while she moved, facing me, but still held on tightly. Then, she stirred and I closed my eyes, worried about what she'd think if she found me awake. She woke and I could hear her laugh at something then she got up but sat back down. After a moment or so, I felt something warm, slightly chapped and brief on my cheek. I looked up to see Akako walk out the room.

I stayed in her room for a little while longer-not doing anything of course- and when I came out, I heard crying from downstairs.

* * *

 **Akako POV**

I'm beyond anything I've ever felt. I went downstairs after waking up and regretted it immediately: There, in the main bar, sat Reisi Munakata and Seri Awashima! I hid behind the door listening on their conversation, hoping they wouldn't see me but Mr. Kusanagi saw and told me to stay put.

"I have a proposal I'd like to make. As you are perfectly aware, you, Mikoto Suoh, are holding something-or rather someone- I need at this particular moment. I have also been educated with the fact that yet another thing has been stolen from me, also someone you took but lost as well. Two of my most trusted men have gone missing off-radar, I believe your vanguard knows them quite well. Akiyama and Benzai have been missing for a week and I have yet to attain any knowledge regarding their whereabouts."

Reisi spoke up first.

"Is that so?" Mr. Mikoto replied lazily.

"This is a serious matter, shown through how we have calmly come here to inquire your allegiance until it is resolved, and all you can do is light a cigarette? This is disappointing, especially for the red king!" Seri fumed under her breath.

"You haven't been calm. You're the one accusing us of theft. All the people that have set foot in this building, who've joined HOMRA, have done so according to their own will, no force involved", Mr. Kusanagi answered her.

"Time is of the essence! I will take what is rightfully mine if you will not agree! If you do not help find two men and take down a dangerous society of people who have acquired the power of the slates on their own, then I will take the red-and-blue-haired brat residing in the upper floors of this building!" Reisi threatened as he left the building. I waited until a few seconds after the door shut before letting the tars fall.

He knows! He knows where they are, where Kin is! He knew all along that I was here! Before I did anything else, the door opened again.

"Oh, and Suoh, teach those brats of yours, specifically the one eavesdropping behind the door, to mind their own business."

I couldn't believe it! He knew I was listening in on them! I couldn't breathe and I began to choke silently on the little air I could take in. Tatara found me and sat down besides me. He took a lock of hair and began braiding it.

"If it's what you want... you can stay here as long as you want. After all, you are a part of Homra", He spoke, gently in a motherly tone. I smiled at him and closed my eyes as teardrops fell.

* * *

 **Yata POV**

Mr Mikoto had called us all to the main bar after closing hours. From what Kusanagi had briefed us on, it was something to do with the blues and a major underworld rat. Everyone was there, either sitting down or leaning against something. Well everyone but Akako, who was standing behind Mr. Mikoto.

"Now that you're all here, Mikoto..." Kusanagi started.

"We're going to catch Ekusutashi and hand him over to the blues. We're also going to rescue a person in his grasp before the blues can reach him. Remember, once we get him, you'll need to be extra welcoming to Munakata's older brother."

* * *

 **A/N: OK, that's it for the next instalment. If you guys vote or leave an opinion as a review, it'll be much appreciated. Hope you guys enjoyed!**


	19. Chapter 19: Blackness and Blush

**A/N: Helloo my lovely readers! I do apologize for the delayed update (again!) but here's the next chapter now! Not much of a header author's note, everything will be at the bottom!**

 **WARNING! There may be some GORE towards the end of this chapter. Not much in my opinion but viewers discretion is advised (LOL, I sound like one of those videos containing explicit content ^u^)**

* * *

 **Yata POV**

We had managed to cut the cake and have a minor celebration but straight after that, we got to work. I was busy going through the ways to infiltrate the enemies' base when i couldn't help but hear in on a conversation between Eric and Akako.

"Eric, I can't say... I'm sorry but you know how I'm like around him. Please, you're the only one who's close enough to understand how I feel so please don't make me do this..."

"Akako, you need to grow a backbone. You can't just wait around for him. And anyways you two are as oblivious as little kids when it comes to this kind of stuff so you have to go with him! You're powers are the key to helping us fight Ekusutashi!"

I heard someone- presumably Akako- inhale sharply before letting out a sigh. "Alright."  
I was confused so i didn't say anything but began wondering about the night we encountered two of Ekusutashi's men. It was strange... how they had aura's as if they were part of a clan but as far as I knew, there were no purple or orange aura's when it came to kings. There were only seven; Silver; gold; red; blue; green; grey; and colorless. Was there a new sword of Damocles appearing? Were we dealing with a new king? There had to be some form of a link between their powers and a king's.

I ran out the room and looked around for Akako. She was supposed have ended her shift but because the rest of us were occupied, she did overtime. I briskly walked into the main bar where sure enough, she was serving customers- who were also eating her up.

From the far edge of the room, it was clear that she was having a hard time leaving as the three customers were laughing obnoxiously and one of them was grabbing her wrist, tugging at her to sit down besides him. I turned around and saw a spare apron on a bar stool, put it on and took the tray from Akako's hand.

"Akako, could you do me a favor and fetch the drinks for table five? They've been waiting for some time and are probably thirsty," I cut in, Akako's eyes smiling, "I'll stay here and finish off. Don't worry! Some customers just need to be _dealt_ with _differently_ than others." I muttered the the last part so no one but Akako heard me. She chuckled and skated off to get the drinks.

"Hey buddy! What ya do that for? We were perfectly happy with our waitress!" The man who had grabbed her wrist complained.

"Yeah, man. What's you're problem?" Said the one opposite him. There was a lady who was practically on top of him who just scrunched her nose.

"Hate to break it to you but that waitress could have been much better... _disciplined_!" She said as she subtly pointed to the choker on her neck. It took me a couple of seconds to understand what she meant. Her two companions burst into fits of laughter.

"I'm here to make sure customers get served and colleagues are respected. If you think she needs disciplining, then make sure you look in the mirror before you leave your house. Now then, what drinks would you like?" I growled. When they had ordered, I made sure they got the crappiest of drinks and served them with the worst servicing ever. "Next time, if you ever lay a hand on _my_ girl, you'll be sorry". I made sure to sound possessive and dangerous before storming off.

* * *

 **Akako POV**

Eric was trying to make me give in. Mr. Kusanagi had asked me to help Misaki in the front lines as their secret weapon but it was a lot of pressure. He did give me time to think about it and I was certain to say yes when Eric decided to talk me out of it. I sighed and ended my break before walking towards the table where new customers had just walked in. I gave them a genuinely friendly smile as I greeted them, "Welcome to Homra Bar where we serve the finest quality drinks and food! How may I help you?"

Did I say something funny? Was it something on me that looked ridiculous? Or was it just me? Because the trio burst into laughter. "Sweetie! You're so cute! Why don't you quit this job? We'll give a much better and more satisfying... _job_ instead!" The woman said, as she stroked my shoulder.

"I'm perfectly happy with this one, " I smiled, " But anyways, Should I take your order or would you rather have me come back?"

"Look, sugar, if you take our order, you'll have to come back for sure!" Said the man sitting across from the woman. I was beggining to feel uncomfortable all of a sudden so I used my powers. There was a lot of mustard-yellow and muddy-brown there. They were the most vulgar of people to have ever stepped in this bar...

"Excuse me, sir but you're hurting my wrist. If you may very kindly let go, I can get you you're order, which you have yet to place".

"Ah, there she goes again! Doesn't it make you throb when she addresses us like that? 'Sir'! I wish _you_ would say that every now and then pet!" The other man said, regarding the last comment to the woman, who was almost in his lap.  
Had it not been for Misaki jumping in to save me, I would have done something unfavorable.

"Akako, could you do me a favour and fetch the drinks for table five? They've been waiting for some time and are probably thirsty," he cut in, my eyes smiling, "I'll stay here and finish off. Don't worry! Some customers just need to be _dealt_ with _differently_ than others." he muttered quietly so only I heard. I giggled before skating off to serve other customers.

After I finished wiping the last of the tables, I skated off towards the basement.

* * *

 **Yata POV**

"So what's the plan, again?" I asked, trying to make sure everything was in my head.

"Chitose, Dewa, Akagi and Bando will surround their main base but you, Eric, Akako, Me and Mikoto will attack from their underground escape routes. Anna And Tatara will keep us connected through Anna's marbles. Remember, we need to make sure that all the enemies are captured and that Ekusutashi is dealt with Mikoto and Akako only, with Yata being there as back up. Now, the real mission is to rescue the real Kin Munakata without the Blues finding out or taking him first. Does everyone understand?"

"Let's go kick some wannabe ass!" I jeered as we left the bar. We made sure to stay quiet outside and found the base in no time at all. We got into the positions assigned and began the attack. Chitose and the rest of them were busy distracting the main patrols and most of the others whilst I made sure Akako stayaed woth me as Me, Mikoto, Kusanagi and Eric crept underground. There were four tunnels that were used to escape, the rest being closed off. Me and Akako went down that darkest one as the others explored the rest.

It was quiet, save for our footsteps. "Misaki... there's a lot of blackness in here..." Akako mumbled.

"Well, there aren't any lights, dumbass so obviously it's going to be dark, " I joked but then I stumbled over something.

"I don't mean darkness. The colors I can see. There's nothing there at all. No colours, no emotions. Usually there is a little blackness in a person's chart but that is a small patch in the middle of a rainbow! This- this much blackness can only mean one thing..." She stopped as I fell again. This time, she fell too, next to me. We used our powers to create a burning red flame but as the passage lit up, I immediately understood what she meant by "so much blackness". The entire tunnel was dotted with bodies, some were pinned to the walls while others seemed to have been thrown there. It had to look away when I saw what we tripped over. It was an extremely emaciated corpse that was very old. It's clothes were torn and bones stuck out like points on a pike. Worms and insects crawled in and out of it's mouth, which was hanging slack open, as if the jaw wasn't there. The worst was the eyes and mouth. The flesh was pale beyond pale and looked like it could rip any moment. There were scars and gashes all over it's face and upper body. The skin around it's long-gone eyes and thin mouth was rotten and peeling off, feeding the maggots and bugs crawling over it. Bile rose in my throat as I forced it back down. I felt Akako trembling and stood up at the same time as her.

"Hey," She said suddenly, "If I can see the blackness that means death... Can I cause it too?"

* * *

 **A/N: SO there you go! The battle begins to retrieve the lost brother, question the clone and exterminate their leader! I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter and I can safely say that I will update next week with the climax chapters! Please review guys! I'm begging everyone and please vote on the poll i created on my profile page! That's all there is to it!**


End file.
